


The Archer's Quest

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darker atmosphere, F/M, Family, Justice, Revenge, inner darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: People, who leave for a time, don't always come back the same. Oliver will find himself on a journey that changes him forever as he struggles with how to keep his inner darkness away from his family.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah Drake asks the Lance sisters about Oliver's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plot bunny I've been wanting to do for a while. I previously tried a similar story before but I didn't like the direction where it was heading.
> 
> This is inspired by some video games I've played, such as Assassin's Creed, Watch Dogs and Batman: Arkham and MCU TV shows, such as Daredevil and Punisher and other Arrow stories I've read here and some elements of Arrow are going to be here, alongside with stuff from both Marvel and DC Comics books. Things are gonna seem quite vague at first but it will all be explained as this story progresses.
> 
> It is using a theory of Mia being Oliver/Sara child. Some elements of Season 1 are going to be there but there are gonna be some changes, such as, Malcolm did not plant a bomb on Gambit.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Late 2013, undisclosed location_ **

Sara Lance and Laurel Lance were in an interrogation room as a young woman with golden brown hair, wearing a suit, entered with a folder as she sat across them as another man in a suit prepared a camera.

"So, Sara and Laurel Lances." The woman read from the file. "I'm glad that you both decided to cooperate. Before we get started, I should introduce myself. I'm agent Dinah Drake."

"Is this necessary? We've been through this already." Laurel asked. "We, Thea and Tommy have already told my Dad, the police and the FBI everything we know."

"There's nothing we can tell you that you can't find out from the news or the police." Sara added. "And we don't know where Ollie is. If we did, we would've told you already."

"We're not the classical law enforcement." Dinah said as Laurel and Sara considered. "We're a more… separated department, you might say. And while many people want to arrest Oliver Queen, all we want is to understand." Dinah sighed as she sat across them. "Look, I want to help Mr. Queen as much as both of you but I can't do that if I don't have your full cooperation. If anyone else than us find him, they'll either kill him on sight or put him in a supermax prison he can't get out of. This doesn't have to be ugly, if you don't make it so. So, why won't we get down to business? What can you tell me about Oliver Queen?"

"Asides from what you might have looked up in the tabloids and on the Internet before the Gambit?" Sara asked as Dinah nodded. Sara sighed and put her hands together, gathering her thoughts.

"Well…" Laurel sighed. "Before the Gambit, he was more like… a classical playboy, like Tommy."

"Irresponsible, drunk, screwing around with other women…" Sara quipped as both sisters smiled.

"…until I started dating him." Sara nodded.

"Which was…" Dinah looked at the file. "…six years ago. 2006. Is that correct?"

Sara nodded. "After that, well, I tried to make him be better. More responsible. His parents tried to push him into being the CEO of Queen Consolidated but it wasn't the direction Ollie wanted to go with. He felt like it didn't fill the void within him."

"So, he considered other job than CEO, I take it? What was it?" Dinah inquired.

Sara and Laurel looked at each other, considering. "I remember that he and Tommy used to talk about opening a nightclub."

Dinah wrote down some notes as she nodded. "Uh-huh. And after the Gambit, you did not notice any… drastic changes in his character, other than the obvious?"

"I mean… he was… different." Sara admitted.

"But we all had assumed it was PTSD. Maybe it was a part of it." Laurel supplied.

"But that's not all that was to it." Dinah said. "When did you find out he was the vigilante known as 'The Arrow'?"

"I didn't know for years after he returned." Laurel admitted.

"I kind of put it together right when he got back." Sara said. "But I honestly didn't have any problem with it until later."

"Which was… December 2012, almost a year ago." Dinah looked at the file. "When Mr. Queen and your daughter were in a car accident and she's been suffering from PTSD since then."

"That's when I saw the first time how… lost Ollie felt deep down." Sara said. "Sometimes I wish we could have helped him pull back from it."

* * *

_**December 2012, Starling General** _

_Outside a hospital room, Sara wiped her wet cheeks as Laurel left for a coffee._

_"How is she?" Oliver asked, having a bruised face._

_"She's OK but she's… in shock, I think." Sara admitted. "Ollie, she's too afraid to talk to anyone but me. I think she might be having PTSD." Oliver sighed as she held his hand. "Ollie, please, don't. I know that look in your eyes. You want to find the people who did this. But if you do that, you'll drag us all into danger. Some things you can't fix."_

_"I'm not trying to fix anything, Sara. I want to make sure nothing like this happens again." Oliver snapped._

_"Ollie, listen to yourself. What's done is done." Sara pleaded. "Just let it go, for me. I love you, no matter what, you know that but I don't want you to go down this road again. You don't need to do this to help us."_

_"I have to." Oliver retorted._

_"Why does it have to be you?" Sara sniffed._

_"Because no one else will." Oliver said as he walked away as Sara saw the anger in his eyes._

* * *

**_Late 2013, undisclosed location_ **

"And that's when it all went to crap." Dinah said and Sara nodded.

"That's when I started to see how much lost he was." Sara said. "Sure, he did go overboard from time to time, when he stuck up for me, Laurel, Tommy or Thea but we never saw how much he had changed until later."

"Alright." Dinah sighed as she took down more notes and read from the file. "I assume he did tell you about his association with the likes of the daughter of the mob boss, Helena Bertinelli, an assassin Nyssa Raatko, the mercenary known as Slade Wilson and others?"

"Vaguely." Laurel said.

"Alright. Let's start from the beginning. Tell me about Oliver Queen." Dinah said. "What was he like back then?"

* * *

**_2007, Starling City_ **

_Sara was holding her pregnant stomach as she hugged Oliver. "Just come back to me safely." She kissed him._

_"I will." Oliver nodded._

_"Alright, hop onboard, Oliver. We're about to sail." Robert said._

* * *

_Oliver and Robert were on the deck of the Gambit, sailing down the North China Sea._

_"Are you alright, Oliver?" Robert asked._

_"Yeah. I'm alright." Oliver nodded. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready for…"_

_"…being a father?" Robert laughed. "No one ever is the first time. But I'm sure you'll figure it out. If you have Sara's and Laurel's support. Have you decided for a name yet?"_

_"I was thinking Connor, if it was gonna be a boy. You know, like 'John Connor'?" Oliver asked and Robert shook his head in amusement._

_"And if it's gonna be a girl?" Robert asked._

_"Remember how you wanted to name Thea before Mom talked you out of it?" Oliver asked._

_"Mia…" Robert smiled. "I liked that name."_

_Suddenly, thunder roared as storm came down upon them._

_"That's not good." Oliver said._

_"I think we should head back—"_

_Next thing Oliver knew, there was a wave that knocked him down and everything cut black as he hit his head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Shipwrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets stranded on Lian Yu as a new ally teaches him to survive and he finds out there's more danger on the island than he had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**2007, North China Sea** _

When Oliver came to, he was on a raft with Robert, who was holding his bleeding hip as Oliver stared in shock.

"Dad…" Oliver whispered.

"Oliver…" Robert whispered. "Are you…"

Oliver tried to gather his thoughts but was shocked to see his father bleeding out and probably close to death, as Robert was losing his color and there were no medical supplies.

"Dad, don't talk." Oliver said, trying to hold Robert's bleeding wound. "Just stay awake."

Robert was slowly closing his eyes but trying to stay awake. "I'm not gonna make it, Oliver." He whispered weakly.

"Dad, don't talk like that, please." Oliver begged, trying to hold back tears. "Some boat will sail around or maybe we'll find safe land or—"

"Don't." Robert said, holding Oliver's hand. "There were so many things I wanted to tell you…"

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"My city… our city…" Robert whispered. "It's not what you were supposed to believe it was. I've tried, Oliver, I swear…" He pulled a notebook out of his pocket.

"Dad, what is it?" Oliver asked.

"I failed my city, Oliver…" Robert said as he was closing his eyes. "Don't fail it too. Make it better. Make it better for our family… for all of us…"

"I… I will, Dad but please, just stay awake." Oliver begged but Robert tilted his head, succumbing to his injuries as Oliver's eyes were getting wet.

* * *

For days, the raft drifted until Oliver felt dry land on his hand as his hand was over the edge of the raft, touching the rocky ground as Oliver felt the water and came to, hoping it was a nightmare until he turned to his father's lifeless body as his eyes were getting wet as he embraced Robert.

* * *

Oliver buried Robert under a pile of rocks at the beach, mourning for Robert briefly until he decided that he needed to find out where he was and whether he could find a way to reach out for help and whether there was someone else on the island, who could help him.

"Hello?" Oliver called out as he walked down the beach. "Hello?! Is anyone here?!" He wasn't sure whether it was safe to wander around in a place unfamiliar to him but he decided that it was his only choice. "Hello?"

Oliver went deep into the forest, searching for something that might help him somehow, until he checked a tree stump and saw a hidden longbow with quiver full of arrows, making him wonder, who left it there. Deciding that it could be useful, Oliver picked the weapons and decided to hunt some animals as he sighed in relief that the archery contests that he and Thea had attended, would finally be useful in practice.

Oliver then heard some rustling as he crouched, hiding before he saw a lonely deer wander around as he considered. He didn't like killing an innocent animal like that but it was his only choice as he sighed, as his hunger took over. "I'm sorry." Oliver whispered before he notched an arrow and took a breath, trying to focus before he let go of the bowstring. The arrow hit the deer as it tried to run off but was quite slow. Oliver notched another arrow and fired as the deer fell down, while Oliver neared the wounded animal in remorse as the deer squirmed in pain. "I wish I didn't have to do this." He pulled the arrow out and drove it into the animal again, putting it out of its misery.

* * *

Collecting nearby timber and rocks and finding a shelter under a big rock, Oliver made a fire, roasting the meat from the dead deer as he felt remorse for killing the animal, trying to remind himself that it was necessary as he wondered how he could reach out for help. He then wandered off in the forest, searching for help until he was suddenly hanging upside down as he yelped, his leg being caught in a snare as his arrows fell off his quiver. Oliver tried to swing around but was unable to free himself.

Few moments later, a young Asian woman with long dark hair, wearing a green hood neared him, notching an arrow. "Don't move!"

Oliver raised (lowered?) his hands in surrender as the woman neared him. "Are you one of them?"

"One of who?" Oliver demanded, not understanding. "Lady, I don't know who you are but I got shipwrecked here!"

The woman stared at Oliver with an assessing gaze, considering. Oliver's eyes were nothing but pure fear and confusion and his clothes were a bit roughed up and dirtied and shredded and he certainly looked like an outsider. The woman pulled out a knife and cut Oliver loose. "Follow me. You're not gonna survive alone." She ordered as Oliver got up.

* * *

Oliver followed the woman into a cavern as she lowered her hood, revealing long dark hair. "You shouldn't be out there alone, you're lucky they did not find you."

"They  _who_?" Oliver asked.

"It's… a long story." The woman said as she threw towards Oliver a jug of water. "Here. You must be thirsty. Don't worry, I know where to find more than enough fresh water."

Oliver nodded gratefully before he almost drowned on the water from the jug, not realizing how thirsty he was. "Thanks."

"My name is Shado. You are?" She asked.

"Oliver. Oliver Queen." He replied as Shado raised her brows.

"Queen, as in the Queens from Star City?" Shado realized.

"You've heard of us." Oliver nodded.

"What is someone like you doing in a place like this?" Shado wondered as Oliver sighed, reliving the pain.

"It's… I was on a cruise with my Dad on our family yacht." Oliver explained. "We got caught in a storm and my Dad and I made it to the raft. But Dad was injured and he didn't make it here by the time we washed to the shore."

Shado sighed, feeling sympathy towards him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"What is this place?" Oliver asked.

"It's called Lian Yu. It means 'purgatory' in Mandarin." Shado said. "And trust me, it's as close to Hell as it can get."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"I may be the only person on this island that is not going to try to kill you." Shado said. "This place is a base for dangerous mercenaries. I was a member of a hunting group with my father, when we arrived here but these mercenaries slaughtered every last one of them, except for me. I've been trying to hunt them down for months."

Oliver looked at her in sympathy, seeing the pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. I've seen you shoot. You don't have a bad form, Oliver." Shado said.

"My skills are kind of rusty." Oliver admitted. "Last time I used bow and arrow was in archery contest when I was in freshman year, which is… a while."

"Well, it's good that there's someone on this island, who may help you sharpen your skills." Shado smiled. "Besides, two are better than one, so I'd say together we have better chance to survive."

Oliver considered before nodding as she offered her hand and Oliver shook his with her, realizing they needed each other to survive.

* * *

In the following days, Shado helped Oliver hone his archery skills as they practiced shooting at targets.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that? And how did you even get here?" Oliver asked.

"Are you certain you want to know?" Shado warned.

"I mean… if we're supposed to trust each other, we need to know about each other. I told you about myself, my girlfriend and my child." Oliver said. "You've barely told me anything about yourself at all."

Shado sighed. "I suppose you have a point. I didn't want to tell you because… if you knew, the first thing you'd do, would be running. And you'd most likely die. But I promise you, I mean you no harm.

I used to study medicine few years ago, until my father came across a man named Ito. He supposedly was a legitimate businessman but in truth, he was anything but. He was Yakuza and he was linked to other dangerous men. They wanted my father's…  _services_ … would be the most fitting word and he declined. So…" She clenched her fists, reliving the pain. "…they decided to leave their mark on  _me_."

Oliver clenched his fists as his blood boiled, realizing what she was implying.

"I was eager to pay them back, so I went looking for them. They had my father killed and my sister wanted me to run with her and change our identities. But I knew that as long as they were out there, we'd never be safe, so I've spent the past two years searching for them until I came across them here on Lian Yu." Shado explained.

"You came here to hunt them down?" Oliver demanded, stunned.

"I came here to protect myself and my sister from those monsters." Shado said. "I know you may find it hard to accept but some people need to be put down before they hurt anyone else. Something you need to learn, if you want to survive this place, either you're willing to take a life and be ready to die trying to protect the people you love or you're dead already."

* * *

Some enslaved laborers were doing excavation work on the other side of Lian Yu as a soldier approached a black man on his seat.

"Baron Reiter. Shado slipped again. She killed six of Team Delta."

Reiter sighed, disappointed. "We underestimated her."

"Sir but that's not all." The soldier said. "Our scouts have discovered… this." He handed Reiter a photo as Reiter noticed Oliver, wandering around on the beach.

"Interesting." Reiter said, intrigued.

"Kill or capture?" The soldier asked.

"I want him alive. Unharmed. He may prove useful." Reiter said. "Send one of our assets."

* * *

A man with a black and orange mask and a blue-plated body armor with black sleeves and a belt of grenades across his chest plate and two guns holstered at each side, with a sword on his back was on the edge of the camp as the soldier handed him a photo.

"Take them both in. Alive. You'll get triple your usual fee if you can do this tonight."

The masked man nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you know who was the man at the end and I'm using the comic book portrayal rather than the show's portrayal of the character.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	3. Captured and Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shado teaches Oliver how to survive on Lian Yu until Oliver is forced to save her from danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

For the next few weeks, Oliver and Shado were sparring, training archery as she taught him some close combat skills as well, both hand-to-hand and with a bow.

"Good." Shado said as she parried Oliver's attack with her own bow. Then she jumped at Oliver, wrapping her legs around Oliver's head as she knocked him down but Oliver freed herself from her grip before he neared a knife to her neck as Shado smirked before Oliver felt something sharp in his hip. "You've improved. But you cannot hesitate. And are you willing to take a life to survive?"

* * *

Sometime later, Oliver, in a green hood, just as Shado, were in forests of Lian Yu, hunting animals to get some food.

"Well?" Shado asked as they found some animal tracks on the mudded ground.

"I think they went… that way." Oliver said as he pointed into a direction.

"For a few weeks, not bad." Shado nodded.

"You've taught me well." Oliver said.

"Get the rabbits, I'll go find some fresh water." Shado said.

Oliver did as she ordered as he went deep into the forest, hidden in the bushes as he found some rabbits wandering around. Oliver patiently waited as he notched an arrow until he heard screams and gunshots.

Oliver quickly rushed to where Shado was as he found that Shado's green hood was lying on the ground. "Shado…"

Oliver tried to remember what did Shado teach him about tracking as he noticed signs of struggle on the ground before he found some broken arrows, realizing Shado put up a fight until the mercenaries caught her.

Oliver followed the tracks as the night came until he saw beams of light as he stayed hidden in the bushes, hiding from the soldiers.

"What do you see?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Nothing. I thought Queen was gonna be an easy prey for a playboy."

Oliver tensed, realizing they knew about him.

"Maybe we could've gotten king's ransom. Or queen's ransom in this case." Another soldier laughed. Oliver quickly snuck past them, hiding in a stump until…

"Come out." One of the soldiers said, as he discovered Oliver. "Slowly. Don't try anything stupid." Oliver did as the soldier said, with hands raised in surrender. "Give me your bow. Now."

Oliver slowly handed the man a bow as the man reached for his radio but before he could call out, Oliver did as Shado taught him and disarmed the soldier of his gun, tackling him to the ground as they both struggled. The soldier pulled out a knife, stabbing Oliver in his thigh as Oliver hissed, while Oliver had his bow to the soldier's throat, choking him. The soldier hit Oliver in his hip as Oliver fell down and the soldier got up, pulling out his gun but Oliver, out of instinct, notched an arrow and shot the soldier in his chest as the soldier looked stunned for a moment until he fell down, dead.

Oliver stared in horror, realizing he just killed a man. He didn't have time to process what he did as he heard footsteps and voices as he hid in the bushes again. Luckily, the other soldiers did not find their dead comrade in the vegetation.

* * *

Some soldiers were scouring around a checkpoint as Oliver was hidden in the bushes.

"Do you think she's gonna break?"

"We didn't have time to do that. Once Wilson comes back, she'll beg for us to have some fun with her. Dead, she's useless, alive it's more interesting anyway."

The soldiers laughed in amusement as Oliver held his bow tightly.

Oliver notched two arrows and shot two of the soldiers as they fell down and none of the other guarding soldiers noticed that. Some of them wandered off in the forest, scouting as Oliver snuck up behind another soldier, using his bow to grab him in chokehold until the soldier passed out and fell down.

Oliver snuck into the tent and gasped in horror at the sight. Shado had been strapped to a table, naked, with bruises, bloodstains and cuts on her back and some of her nails had been ripped from her fingers as Oliver held his bow tightly in anger but he heard her whisper weakly, glad she was still alive and he was angered by the sadistic nature of the soldiers, who were torturing her. Oliver gently smacked Shado on her cheek and shook her as she weakly opened her eyes.

"Shado. It's me. It's Oliver. Shado." Oliver whispered.

"Oliver…" Shado whispered.

"Don't. Try  _not_  to talk. I'm gonna get you out of here." Oliver said.

Oliver looked around for some clothes before he found Shado's hood and her shirt and pants in a box but her weapons were gone. Oliver undid the restraints and helped Shado put on her clothes as she was too weak to escape on her own.

"Thanks." Shado nodded.

"We need to get out of here before the patrol comes back here." Oliver said as they went out from the tent. Luckily, the patrol has not come back yet as they tried to sneak out from the camp.

But, then, an explosion followed, knocking them both down and Shado screamed, due to the pain she had been through earlier.

"Did you really think this was going to be that easy?" A deep male voice with an Australian accent said as Shado paled, realizing who it was.

"Who the—" Oliver whispered as the man in an armor and black an orange mask, who had been assigned to hunt Oliver down, appeared.

"Oliver… we need to run. Now!" Shado ordered, frightened.

"OK. OK." Oliver quickly helped Shado on a nearby jeep as to his luck, there was a key in the ignition. Oliver turned the engine on and hit the gas, driving away from the camp.

The man in the mask entered another vehicle, chasing them as Oliver drove through the forest, trying to lose him.

"Can you take the wheel?" Oliver asked as Shado nodded, holding the wheel as Oliver went into the backseat and notched an arrow as behind him was the masked man, standing as one of the soldiers was driving another vehicle.

Oliver notched an arrow and fired but the man sliced through it with his sword. He then pulled out his gun and fired at the tire, causing for Oliver's car to skid. Shado lost control of the car as they fell into the river, screaming.

The masked man looked down from the cliff as one of the soldiers approached him. "Should we send a searching party?"

"No." The masked man said. "They'll be long gone. We're going to look for them tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Besides, where's the thrill of the hunt?"

* * *

Oliver and Shado swam to the shore, trembling from the cold as they attempted to find a shelter. Luckily, Shado knew the island as she found a nearby cavern as they entered, still trembling from the cold however. To Oliver's surprise, Shado took off her clothes as she was curled to a ball, naked as she was rubbing her arms.

"T…t…take… off the h…hood…. Oliver…" Shado whispered weakly.

"What?" Oliver asked shakily.

"The b…b…body heat…" Shado explained as Oliver realized what was she implying. He was lucky they managed to make small fire as he took off his hood and shirt and pants and snuggled towards Shado, trying to keep each other warm in the night as they tried to make their clothes dry off.

* * *

Later in the morning, they both woke up as the sunlight shined on the cavern. Oliver and Shado weakly opened their eyes before they checked that their clothes had dried off in the meantime. They quickly got dressed and went out as Shado looked at Oliver, smile of pride on her face.

"I wasn't sure you could handle yourself but I'm honestly impressed." Shado said.

"I learn quickly." Oliver shrugged.

Shado grinned in pain as Oliver noticed that she was still hurt from the torture. "It's going to be fine. I'll heal. I know a place that can heal any injuries quickly."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"It's most likely the reason the soldiers are here." Shado explained. "They work for a man named Baron Reiter. He's looking for something that could grant him great power. He wanted from me to know where to find it."

"What exactly is it?" Oliver asked.

"I'll tell you once we get there." Shado said.

Then something hit Oliver. "I need to reach out to my friends. My family."

"It's not going to be easy with those soldiers." Shado pointed out. "I promise I'll help you but I may need your help first." She grunted in pain. "Can you help me collect some herbs? They could help me heal faster."

"Sure." Oliver nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all know what are Shado and Oliver going to look for.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	4. Learning to Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver learns what is Reiter after as he trains for the upcoming fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver and Shado walked through the forest for the half of day as Shado grinned, due to the pain she had been through earlier.

"We can take a rest, if you want." Oliver said as they sat down.

"I'm just going to need a moment." Shado said as Oliver handed her jug of water, from which she drank. "Thanks."

"So, who was that guy chasing us earlier?" Oliver asked as Shado sighed.

"You might not have heard of him but he's an infamous mercenary. They call him 'Deathstroke'. The Terminator." Shado explained.

"Like the film? He didn't look much like Schwarzenegger." Oliver laughed but Shado shook her head and glared.

"Oliver, you need to take this seriously." Shado said harshly and Oliver's face turned into more serious and with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Shado assured him. "His real name is Slade Wilson. He's one of the most dangerous assassins in the whole world. The U.S. army subjected him to a medical experiment. I don't know the details but after that, his strength, speed, reflexes, agility, speed and brain capacity have been enhanced to the peak of human condition. Maybe beyond."

"So, what, he's some kind of a super-soldier?" Oliver wondered.

"That's one way to put it." Shado nodded. "He was among the people, who slaughtered my friends, my father included and they were trained by the best people I've known."

Oliver looked at her in sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"Oliver, he's very dangerous. If you ever face him, you'd do best to run. Only very few people are a match for him and if it hadn't been for him, they never would have caught me in the first place." Shado said.

Oliver nodded as Shado gasped in pain and sat down, holding her hip before she saw a rock arch with some Chinese symbols.

"We're almost there." Shado said.

"So, what is this place we're gonna look for?" Oliver asked.

Shado took a breath. "Have you ever heard stories about the Fountain of Youth?"

"The thing that Ponce de Leon was looking for? The conquistador?" Oliver asked.

"It's real. And there isn't just one." Shado explained as they walked down the passage.

"You're kidding me." Oliver said, not believing what he was hearing. "So, there is a fountain of youth."

"More than one. But not all of them are like the one you've read about in history books or on the Internet." Shado said, still grinning. "They're called the Lazarus pits."

"Lazarus. Like Lazarus from the Bible? The one who came back from the dead?" Oliver asked for clarification as Shado nodded.

"There are pits in the world, pools, with waters that can supposedly heal any injury, no matter how lethal or rejuvenate people, so that they can become younger and not age and even bring people back from the dead." Shado said.

"Wow…" Oliver said, interested.

"It's not as amazing as it sounds." Shado warned. "Using the pits has its cost. Some people don't come back the same, when they enter the pits. They become… something different. Depends on the pit. This one luckily isn't as… dangerous as others I have heard of but it cannot fall into the wrong hands."

"What other pits are there?" Oliver asked. "And what can they do?"

Shado smiled. "You do know you ask a lot of questions, do you?"

"Sorry." Oliver said as she shrugged.

"It's alright." Shado assured him. "There is another one. In a place called Nanda Parbat. But it's one of the more dangerous pits, since Nanda Parbat is a city inhabited by the League of Assassins. Deadly warriors that kill anyone they believe that deserve to die and vanish like ghosts."

"What is the League of Assassins exactly?" Oliver asked.

* * *

As they kept on going, Shado told Oliver stories about the League that… disturbed him, to say the least. "Wow. Have you ever come across them?"

"I used to know some of them. They have become different people, when Ra's conscripted them against their will." Shado said. "And they're among the last people you ever want to come across. The only reason they did not come after me is because I did not do anything… big that would draw their attention. I'd rather die than join them."

Oliver nodded in understanding.

* * *

Sometime later, they saw what seemed to be a temple as around them were dead bodies of monks and warriors and mercenaries.

"Oh, my God…" Oliver whispered.

"Don't move!" One of the men in green hoods said, notching an arrow.

" _Don't. He's my friend._ " Shado said in Chinese.

" _Shado._ " One of the warriors recognized her, seeing her wounds. " _What happened…_ "

" _They're coming to get you._ " Shado warned. " _He saved my life from them. Please. Let us in. I need to see Sensei._ "

They considered before nodding. " _The outsider will come with you._ "

* * *

Oliver was in a room, which had ancient Chinese architecture as he looked around, admiring the place before getting some sleep. Sometime later, one of the men in green hoods approached him, shaking him as Oliver opened his eyes, waking up. "Shado said she wanted to see you."

Oliver wiped his eyes, trying to wake up fully. "Is she alright?" Oliver asked, concerned.

"She has been nursed to health, you need not to worry." The man said as he accompanied Oliver.

"What is this place?" Oliver asked as he looked around.

"You should feel honored. This is a sacred place not many people are worthy of visiting. You are lucky Shado considers you a friend, otherwise we would have killed you on sight, just like any other intruders, who have dared to defile this sanctuary. She has vouched for you. You would be wise  _not_  to disappoint her, for both your sakes." The monk said as Oliver nodded. Right now, he was in an uncharted territory. "The Sensei will meet you both now."

"The Sensei?" Oliver asked.

The monk opened the door as in front of Oliver was a giant room, with a man sitting in Lotus position with Shado, in her green hood, who was on her knees, unharmed, just like how Oliver met her the first time.

"Sit down, Mr. Queen." The man, presumably the Sensei, said as Oliver tried to mimic the position Shado and Sensei were in. "Shado told me what you have done for her. You have my gratitude."

"I only did what I thought was right and I wanted to save my friend." Oliver explained.

"Your loyalty is admirable." Sensei smiled, impressed by Oliver. "Although, loyalty to a fault is a flaw that can get people killed."

"I understand." Oliver said.

"Our scouts have been watching you too. I'm impressed." Sensei said.

"I just want to go home to my friends and my family. My child." Oliver said, pleading.

Sensei nodded. "I wish it were that simple. I would have helped you but the men that are trying to kill you, won't let you leave the island alive. And I believe you mean us no harm, Mr. Queen but even if I would let you go, I'm afraid you will not survive against them, considering your… lack of training." Oliver raised his brows. "I have been watching you. You're dedicated and talented, I will give you that. But you need… sharpening your skills. Isn't that a fair trade?"

Oliver considered. The Sensei had a point. He needed more training if he was going to survive.

"I accept your offer." Oliver said.

* * *

In the following two weeks, Oliver honed his archery skills as the monks trained him how to use sticks and staff in escrima combat, which wasn't easy as they kept beating him up and it took a while until he got the handle of it.

* * *

"You've come a long way." Shado said, proud.

"I hope it's long enough." Oliver said before he heard explosions.

"They're here!" One of the monks yelled.

* * *

Deathstroke, Reiter and the mercenaries in military vehicles stormed the entrance, bombarding. The monks' ancient weapons were no match for the firepower the mercenaries were possessing as missile launchers burned the village, killing innocent in their way.

"Oh, no…" Shado said.

* * *

Oliver and Shado jumped down from above, as they both notched arrows, firing at the mercenaries. Oliver's training, however short it was, has improved his archery and close combat skills as he and Shado precisely shot the mercenaries in the heads and hearts.

Oliver jumped down from a rooftop and grabbed one of the mercenaries, slamming his head against a rock before whacking him in the face with his bow, knocking him out. Oliver rolled down towards a crate, avoiding gunfire before he fired two arrows, shooting down two mercenaries.

Shado swung on a liana and kicked mercenaries off a platform as they fell to their demise before she pulled out a knife and dodged as another mercenary with a machete attacked her. Shado blocked with her bow and threw him down as the monks, with Shado's and Oliver's help managed to fend them off.

"Something tells me it's not over." Oliver said.

"Look out!" Shado wailed as she pushed Oliver away. A missile landed on the ground, shooting a hole as bright emerald light shined suddenly. "Oh, no."

Reiter and Deathstroke appeared as Reiter smiled. "Finally. The Lazarus pit."

"You're never getting your hands on it." Oliver said.

"You may have killed my men but Mr. Wilson will suffice to take you down. You've become quite a pain in my ass, Mr. Queen." Reiter said before turning to Deathstroke. "Kill him painfully and I'll triple your pay."

"With pleasure." Slade said as he pulled out his sword.

Reiter pulled out his gun as Shado dodged.

Oliver barely managed to block Slade's sword with his bow as Oliver pushed him back. Slade aimed for Oliver's head but Oliver dodged as the blade scratched his neck.

"You're fast. But not fast enough!" Slade smirked. Oliver again dodged Slade's sword but Slade managed to cut off the fletching of the arrows in Oliver's quiver, rendering them useless. "No arrows, no tricks."

Slade kicked Oliver in his chest as he fell down. Oliver rolled back, barely dodging Slade's attack before he got up and blocked as Slade aimed at his chest, instead scratching him across it with his sword. Slade kicked Oliver as he fell down. Grabbing an arrow, Oliver lunged at Slade before he could deliver a killing blow and stabbed him in his right eye with the arrow as Slade screamed.

With a roar, Oliver pushed Slade over the railing as the mercenary's scream echoed as he fell into the abyss below, vanishing in the mist created by the river.

Shado dodged and took cover behind a statue as Reiter shot from his gun. Reiter reloaded but Shado rushed at him and threw his gun away with her bow before they exchanged punches. Reiter hit Shado in her chest and head before Shado grabbed him, pushing him back as she went onto offensive, throwing a barrage of punches that Reiter blocked, despite that she landed few solid blows. Shado lunged at him as they fell down. Shado got up and dodged Reiter's kick. Shado threw a punch that Reiter blocked, grabbing her by her arm and throwing her down. Shado wrapped her legs around Reiter's neck, flipping him over before she pulled out her knife.

"This is for my father. My friends. And me!" Shado slit Reiter's throat as he gagged, blood dripping from his neck as Reiter drew his last breath as Shado sighed deeply.

* * *

"Thank you." Sensei said as Oliver knelt before him. "I owe you a debt I cannot repay."

"I just want to go home." Oliver said.

"Are you certain you won't stay here?" Sensei asked.

"You're good people but… I don't belong here." Oliver explained. "My family and my friends. My child. They're waiting for me. I…"

"I understand." Sensei nodded. "May the spirits and fortune guide you, Oliver Queen."

Oliver nodded as he hugged Sensei and Shado.

"Thanks. For teaching me to survive." Oliver said.

"Thank you for saving my life." Shado said as she kissed him on his cheek. "I hope you'll make it home."

Oliver picked his notebook, when he noticed that it was near a fire until he saw that the previously blank pages were suddenly full of names. "What?" Oliver asked, confused. "What the—"

"What is it?" Shado asked.

"The names. They weren't there before." Oliver said.

Shado considered before she raised her brows in realization. "Ghost ink."

"What?" Oliver asked, not understanding.

"Some people write in an ink that is invisible on a paper, unless you heat them up." Shado explained.

"Hidden message. I've read about them." Oliver realized.

"Do you know these people?" Shado asked as Oliver went over the pages.

"Some of them. They're not good people. Why did my Dad have a list of crooks?" Oliver wondered.

"I don't know." Shado said. "But there must be a reason he left it to you."

Oliver nodded. "I'll try to find out once I get home. I reached out to some fishermen. They'll arrive in an afternoon and get me to Hong Kong."

"And then you'll go home?" Shado asked.

"I don't know yet." Oliver said.

* * *

Sometime later, after Oliver called in a ship and sailed to Hong Kong, a woman with golden brown hair and in black leather suit, with a compound bow and a quiver, with a sword strapped to her belt, entered as Sensei knelt down.

"I've heard the news. Who attacked you? Was it Reiter again?" The woman spoke up, with an Eastern accent.

"He's dead." Sensei said. "But Wilson most likely survived. We did not discover the body."

"The outsider who helped you. Tell me about him. Tell me everything you know." The woman requested. "I want to know who was the man, who saved my source of life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sensei, is a comic book character from DC Comics and also father of Ra's al Ghul. In here, he has a different role.
> 
> I think you can guess who was the woman at the end. I have plans for her later in the story.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	5. Facing the Triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tries to find a way to come by in Hong Kong until he faces some dangerous people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

For the past three months, Oliver was in a hotel in Hong Kong. Despite that he's had an opportunity to reach out to his family or Sara, for some inexplicable reason he did not. These past few months on the island… made him see things differently and still, Oliver wasn't sure how to explain that he had to learn to kill in order to survive.

Oliver's Chinese had improved since he arrived to Hong Kong, when he had some knowledge from training with Shado and the people she was with on the island, whoever they were.

* * *

" _Thank you._ " An Asian man said in Chinese as Oliver helped moving the boxes as the Asian man handed him cash. " _Here's your salary. You won't mind asking me, why is an American looking for a job here?_ "

" _I'm… figuring things out._ " Oliver replied as he picked the strap of cash and left.

* * *

Oliver was about to leave, when he noticed an Asian woman with stark white long hair enter the warehouse. For some reason, perhaps because of Oliver's developed instincts on Lian Yu, the woman rang some alarm bells in Oliver's head. Oliver climbed up on some rafters and stalked the woman.

" _I will pay you triple my previous offer if you allow me to use your port._ " The woman said.

" _I've already told you, I want nothing to do with the Triad._ " The man declined.

" _Very well. You should have accepted, when you had the chance._ " The woman suddenly pulled out a Karambit knife and slit the man's throat as Oliver covered his mouth. He had seen Reiter's men being brutal, so it wasn't much of a surprise to see what just happened but he had to wonder, who was that woman.

Oliver narrowed his eyes. It seemed like he had found another target.

* * *

Later at night, Oliver stalked the woman, blending in with the crowd, wearing a hoodie. The woman entered an abandoned warehouse as she seemed to have set up a meeting with other Asian men.

" _Mr. Choi was a fool to decline our offer. However, us controlling the port now gives us guarantee that our deliveries will arrive to Hong Kong._ " The white-haired woman said in Chinese.

" _How do we know they'll accept our—_ "

" _Mr. Yamane assured me that in Starling City in the Glades it's slowly becoming popular._ "

Suddenly, gunshots rang out, to the woman's and Oliver's surprise as she and the other thugs pulled out their guns, looking for the intruders but there were none before the lights went off for a moment.

Suddenly, there was flashing shine of steel and sounds of slashing as Oliver heard gagging and blood spatter. Then, Oliver saw sparks as metal clanked and he heard grunting, like if someone was fighting as he saw the white-haired woman fight some female with a katana.

The woman however spoke Japanese, which Oliver did not understand until the white-haired woman jumped outside the window.

* * *

The other Asian woman rushed up the rooftop as the thugs were firing at her until Oliver, with the green hood, shot some of them down. The woman aimed her katana at Oliver and rushed at him. Oliver blocked with his bow and dodged as she aimed at his head. Oliver blocked again as the woman spun around before Oliver kicked her in her mid-section as the woman fell down.

The woman got up and rushed at Oliver but Oliver dodged her sword twice and hit her in the midsection before whacking her in the face with his bow. The woman staggered back before she rolled down and dodged Oliver's attack and kicked him in the leg. Oliver fell down before she punched him in the face and knocked him out.

* * *

When Oliver came to, he noticed that he had been restrained to a pillar. Then he noticed, he was in a house with Asian architecture before the Asian woman Oliver had been fighting with earlier, entered, with a Caucasian man with a dragon tattoo on his shoulder and light short hair.

The Asian woman glared at Oliver angrily as the Caucasian man said something in a language that certainly was not Chinese, much to Oliver's confusion.

"I don't know Japanese." Oliver said.

"What were you thinking?" The man demanded in English. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"I don't even know what's going on, OK?" Oliver snapped.

"Who are you?" The Asian woman demanded in English as she showed him the notebook. "Are you from the League?"

"The League?" Oliver asked before remembering the stories from Shado. "You mean the League of Assassins? I sure as hell am not!"

"Then why do you have a notebook, which has writings in ghost ink?" The woman demanded.

"Tatsu, calm down." The man assured her as he looked at Oliver with stoic demeanor, contemplating. "You're American, correct? Oliver Queen?" He showed a news article on which was the photo of the Gambit, Oliver and Robert. "I thought you died nine months ago."

"It's… a long story." Oliver said.

"Try to be brief." The man said as Oliver summed up what happened with the Gambit, Robert succumbing to his injuries and Oliver encountering Shado, Reiter, Slade Wilson and the Sensei on Lian Yu before getting to Hong Kong.

The two people were listening to his story with narrowed eyes the whole time before nodding.

"I believe you." The man said, to Oliver's surprise.

"You certainly are not lying." The woman nodded.

Oliver did not expect that but sighed in relief. "Thank you. Now, would you mind uncuffing me and telling me what the hell's going on and who are you, people?"

The man undid Oliver's restraints before he introduced himself. "My name is Richard. Richard Dragon. This is Tatsu Yamashiro." He glanced towards the Asian woman as they shook hands with Oliver.

* * *

"My husband Maseo was a government agent for an agency called A.R.G.U.S." Tatsu explained. "An assignment went wrong last year and our family had been compromised. The Triad found us and killed him and my son."

Oliver looked at her with sympathy and remorse. "I'm sorry."

Richard and Tatsu nodded.

"Maseo was my student." Richard explained. "This… Sensei you talk about, I was one of his students as well." Oliver raised his brows. "Few years ago, I was on an assignment in Himalayas. Long story short, things went wrong and I almost died. Sensei found me and nursed me to health."

"With the Lazarus pit?" Oliver deduced.

"I see you've heard of them." Richard smiled.

"In the past few months, I've come to notice that there are things beyond one's comprehension." Oliver summed up as Richard and Tatsu nodded.

"The woman that I was after, the woman with white hair, her name is Chien Na Wei, also known as China White. She's one of Triad's top assassins." Tatsu summed up. "She and another assassin are the ones, who murdered my family. I came here to find them and…" She paused, unable to say it but Oliver already knew the answer and he didn't blame her. Although, killing someone out of revenge, considering what Shado was willing to do to the men, who had raped her… he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"They certainly cannot walk free." Oliver said.

"Will you help us?" Richard asked.

"I think I don't have a choice." Oliver admitted. "They already saw my face, might as well see this through."

Richard and Tatsu nodded as they shook hands with Oliver.

* * *

China White entered a room, where an Asian woman in green kimono was sparring and she slit her partner's throat with her sai as the man fell down, gagging and choking on his own blood before dying.

"Hopeless." The Vietnamese woman said.

"Jade." White said. "I have a job for you."

"Harper?" Jade asked.

"No. Someone else. I think you will enjoy the challenge." White said.

Jade smirked in satisfaction before she turned around towards a Caucasian brunette, who had been stripped of her shirt, with her back towards Jade and fresh cuts on her back that were bleeding and on the table across, was a crossbow and purple jacket. "You're lucky. I'll come back for you later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using the pre-New 52 heroic version of Richard Dragon and not Ricardo Diaz Jr., the villain from New 52 Green Arrow, since in the show, the guy was so ridiculously overpowered that he wiped the floor with Oliver and Diggle. The version I am using is the one, who trained numerous heroes, Barbara Gordon included and yes, Jade was referring to Roy Harper. All I am going to reveal at the moment is that I'm not going to use the show's version of Roy but some characteristics and elements from it are going to be used.
> 
> Who that brunette was, will be revealed later, if you don't have suspicions already.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	6. Facing the Triad - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver helps Richard and Tatsu deal with the Triad, which impresses some interesting peoeple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

For the following two weeks, Oliver trained with Tatsu and Richard martial arts, which wasn't too difficult, considering his experiences with Shado and the Sensei, improving his archery skills as Tatsu also helped him learn how to use a sword, while Oliver honed his hand-to-hand combat skills with Richard.

* * *

"So, how long are we going to be on a stakeout?" Oliver asked as he was on a rooftop with Tatsu and Richard.

"As long as it takes." Tatsu said. "You should learn to be patient."

"Trust me, I'm trying." Oliver said. "It's just that—"

"What?" Tatsu asked.

"My girlfriend is pregnant. She may have already given birth and I haven't called her yet." Oliver said. "And all I want, is to get back to her and my child. I don't know yet if it's going to be my son or daughter. It's just that… I've done some things in the past months that…"

Tatsu looked at him in sympathy and nodded in understanding. "Attempting to survive and taking a life to save your own, changes you. Turns you into someone you don't recognize anymore. Takes you into dark places, where you might beat a man, just for the sake of beating."

"There were days when I was tempted to do that." Oliver admitted.

"We all have darkness within us, Oliver. And it's never easy to live above your demons. Me and Richard may help you." Tatsu offered.

Oliver turned to her, considering before he nodded. "Thanks."

"That's him." Tatsu said as she looked through the goggles and saw a Caucasian man with a tattoo with Chinese symbols on his neck. "He's Triad."

* * *

Oliver and Tatsu jumped from one rooftop to another as they followed the Triad thug into the slums of Hong Kong into a storage area.

Oliver and Tatsu saw some guards as Tatsu turned to Oliver. "Can you shoot?"

"I can manage." Oliver took a breath and notched an arrow.

Three guards fell down, dead, shot by arrows as Tatsu rushed at another guard, slicing his throat before she had the last guard in chokehold with her sword as he passed out as Oliver approached her.

* * *

Oliver and Tatsu jumped down from the ducts as they searched the building. Oliver snuck up on another guard and used his bow to grab him in a neck lock before snapping his neck, while Tatsu stabbed another one in the chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Oliver asked, noticing the look in her eyes.

"Yes. I do." Tatsu said, bloodthirst in her eyes, much to Oliver's concern. The need for brutality was almost like with Slade or the mercenaries Oliver had encountered on Lian Yu.

They both snuck into a bedroom, when suddenly, Oliver's instincts turned on as he tackled Tatsu to the ground as they barely avoided sais.

"What the…" Oliver whirled around and rolled back before facing an Asian woman in green kimono with sais. "Who the hell are you?"

"Wei's not here. She wanted me to entertain you." Jade said.

"You!" Tatsu glared as she recognized her.

"Well, too stubborn to die, are you, Tatsu?" Jade taunted.

Tatsu roared angrily before she pulled out her sword. Jade dodged and blocked with her sais. Oliver attempted to hit her with his bow but Jade jumped back and rolled down, avoiding Oliver's and Tatsu's attacks before she kicked them both in their stomachs as they staggered back.

Jade jumped and did a roundhouse kick, hitting Oliver in his face as he fell down. Tatsu attacked with her sword as Jade blocked with her sais. Tatsu jumped back as Jade scratched her shirt before Oliver got up and attacked with his bow. Jade blocked Oliver's strikes before Oliver pushed her and slammed her against a wall. Oliver grabbed Jade and threw her down and as Jade got up, Oliver whacked her in her face with his bow, dazing her.

As Oliver was about to finish her off, Jade suddenly pulled out a ball that exploded in purple smoke as Tatsu immediately covered her mouth and backed off but Oliver inhaled the smoke and immediately felt dizzy as his vision blurred.

"Oliver!" Tatsu wailed as Jade smirked and jumped out of the window.

Oliver was quickly sweating as he fell down, struggling to catch his breath as he realized that he had been poisoned.

"Oliver, stay with me. Stay with me." Tatsu begged.

Oliver trembled, trying to remember the training on the island as he tried to breathe normally.

"Good, Oliver, good…" Tatsu said.

Suddenly, Oliver passed out.

* * *

_"Your mind is your greatest weapon, Oliver, not your body or your muscles or your bow and arrow. Even paralyzed, you must learn to control yourself." Shado said as she and Oliver were in meditating stance. "Heart is like any other muscle. You can learn to control it, with proper training. Now, close your eyes and focus."_

* * *

Sometime later, Oliver woke up back in Richard's apartment as he groaned, feeling dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Tatsu asked.

"Yeah, just… hell of a headache." Oliver said, groaning as he held his head.

"You keep surprising me." Richard said as he handed Oliver a bowl with some liquid. "An antidote. And also, good hangover cure."

Oliver drank some of the liquid but retched. "God, it tastes like piss."

"What did you expect, mojito?" Richard joked but to Oliver's surprise, suddenly he felt better. "I'm impressed. Meditating and slowing your heartbeat and blood flow, so that the poison does not spread so quickly. Where did you learn that?"

"On Lian Yu. Shado taught me a lot of useful things to survive." Oliver explained.

"I'd like to meet your friend someday." Richard said.

"Who knows." Oliver shrugged. "Who was that woman?"

"Jade Nguyen. One of Triad's top assassins. She's just as dangerous as White." Richard said. "You're lucky you made it out alive."

"I guess my luck doesn't run out anytime soon." Oliver muttered. "Did you get her?"

"That's the bad news. She got away." Richard said. "Good news is, I know that poison she used on you and I know where she must have gotten it. It's illegal and not easy to get in Hong Kong."

"So, we may be able to find her and White." Oliver realized.

"You should get some rest first." Richard said as Oliver groaned, still weak from the poison.

"Drink this. It will help." Tatsu said as she handed Oliver a cup of medicine.

"Thanks." Oliver said.

* * *

Sometime later, Oliver and Richard entered a drugstore.

" _Wu._ " Richard said in Chinese.

" _Richard._ " The vendor replied.

" _I need to know to who did you sell these herbs._ " Richard said as he handed the vendor a paper as the vendor paled and started to sweat as he looked around. " _Do not worry, I can protect you. Was it the Triad?_ " The vendor nodded. " _Do you know where they are?_ "

* * *

Elsewhere, Triad was manufacturing some drugs before Oliver in green hood entered with Richard and Tatsu. Oliver shot down some of the thugs as Tatsu cut loose the manufacturers, who were also prisoners.

Richard jumped on a crate and kicked one of the thugs in his face before slamming him against a pillar and knocking him out. Three more thugs rushed at him but Richard jumped at a pillar and kicked them down before he grabbed a hose and sprayed water on the thugs attacking him as they were knocked down by the torrent of water.

Tatsu rolled down to avoid gunfire before she sliced one of the thugs in his chest. She then impaled another one on her sword and used him as a human shield, when she rushed at three more thugs and sliced them down.

Oliver jumped at some crates and shot down the thugs before they saw White and Jade run at the upper level.

* * *

Oliver, Richard and Tatsu rushed up before they noticed a brunette Caucasian woman, dirtied and with shredded clothes and cuts on her body, chained to a wall as Oliver approached her. She was apparently frightened as Oliver freed her but she screamed in panic.

"No, no. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not gonna hurt you!" Oliver said, holding her hands as the woman stopped struggling before Oliver freed her. "I'm gonna let you go and you're gonna run to safety. Understand?"

The brunette woman nodded as Oliver freed her from her chains before she ran away.

* * *

China White and Jade Nguyen were on a rooftop, about to call a chopper before Oliver, Tatsu and Richard approached them.

"There's nowhere to run." Richard said.

White and Jade glared before they pulled out their weapons.

Tatsu dodged as White attacked with her karambit knives. Tatsu blocked with her sword as White attempted to stab her in her chest. Tatsu and White clashed with their blades, appearing to be evenly matched before they had their blades in deadlock. "You will see your husband and your son soon enough."

"Not today." Tatsu sneered. White pushed her back and attempted to stab her but Tatsu dodged as it scratched her in her hip. Tatsu got behind White and sliced her across her back as White screamed. As White turned around, Tatsu swung her sword again as White's head rolled down on the ground and the body toppled a moment later, blood spraying from her neck.

Oliver blocked Jade's sais with his bow and attempted to hit her as Jade jumped back. Richard kicked, aiming at her head but Jade dodged before Oliver whacked her in her face as she fell down. Richard rushed at her but Jade rolled back, before kicking Richard in his face, dazing him.

Oliver noticed that Jade's leg was standing on a noose and behind her was a cylinder around which was wrapped a cable. Oliver fired at the lever as the noose tightened around Jade's leg as she screamed as she was being dragged down the rooftop before the cylinder and her fell into the water as they heard 'splash'.

* * *

"Thank you, Oliver." Tatsu said as they left. "You have helped me get justice for my family."

"Did it make you feel better?" Oliver asked. He didn't know how to feel but he knew that killing should bring no joy.

"Honestly, it did. At the time. Now… I don't know." Tatsu admitted.

"Hold on to that doubt. It means you're still human. There are monsters in this world, who crave on killing, bloodthirsty people, who take sick joy in killing." Richard said as he turned to Oliver. "Never take joy in killing, Oliver. Once you touch that darkness, it never goes away. And it will take you down dark places, where you might beat the crap out of a good man just for the fun of it. I've seen and met such men before."

Oliver considered before nodding as they shook hands. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Tatsu and Richard nodded.

"Where will you go?" Richard asked as Oliver sighed.

"Home. My friends and my family need me." Oliver said.

* * *

The brunette woman approached a payphone and dialed a number before she sighed in relief.

" _Hello?_ " The male voice asked.

"Daddy. It's me. It's Helena. I'm alive."

* * *

Oliver was walking down the street, considering reaching out to Sara or his mother until he realized that he was being followed as he turned around to face dark-haired woman in black.

"Who are you?"

"I've been watching you for a while, Mr. Queen." The woman said. "You have impressed my father and he would like to meet you."

"Your… father?" Oliver asked, not understanding. "Listen, as much as I'm intrigued, I want to go home and—"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. Some things you cannot walk away from, Mr. Queen." The woman said as Oliver was suddenly surrounded by men in black attire, hoods, masks and armor, with weapons such as maces, swords, bows and tomahawks. "We can do this the easy way or hard way. Either way, you shall come with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it was Helena Bertinelli. I have plans for her later.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	7. The League's New Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, reluctantly, joins the League of Assassins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

For the following few weeks, Oliver was in chains in a plane as he was surrounded by the dark-haired woman and multiple men in black attire and the woman, who had confronted him.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

None of them replied as Oliver instead decided to be silent, realizing he would get no answers during the flight.

* * *

As they landed, Oliver noticed that they were in a desert area as they walked down the sand plains.

"What is this place?" Oliver asked.

"A place only few people were able to witness and live to tell the tale, Mr. Queen." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded. "You've told me almost nothing since you took me from Hong Kong. Who are you and who is your father and what do you want from me?"

"We serve higher purpose, Mr. Queen. And we seek men and women with skills such as yours to aid our cause. As for my name, I am Talia al Ghul." The woman explained.

Al Ghul. Where did Oliver hear that name before? Then the realization hit him. "You're League of Assassins." Oliver said.

Talia nodded. "Very astute, Mr. Queen."

"You want me to join you? What makes you think I'll accept?" Oliver challenged. He certainly was not going to aid a group of zealot uncompromising killers.

"What makes you think you get to refuse?" Talia shot back and Oliver was silent. If half the stories Shado and Tatsu had told him about Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins were true, he had no choice left as he considered what he should do.

After few hours, they arrived at what seemed to be a large ancient gateway as the metal door with spikes opened. Oliver entered to see ancient architecture, torches lighting the hall and two rows of men in black attire, wielding ancient weapons, such as swords, spears, bows and arrows, tomahawks etc. on guard as Oliver followed the woman.

Another woman approached them, a dark-haired woman who looked similar to Talia, in red and black hood and cape, with a compound bow and a quiver with arrows strapped to her back and a sheathed sword as they spoke in Arabic, not that Oliver understood.

" _You brought an outsider here?_ " The woman asked.

" _Father wants to meet him._ " Talia said.

" _He was losing his patience._ " The woman said as she glanced towards Oliver. " _Why him?_ "

" _He protected the Well of All in Purgatory. He is a worthy warrior._ " Talia explained. The woman narrowed her eyes as she turned to Oliver before nodding as she left, though Oliver shivered at seeing her look.

"She doesn't seem to like me." Oliver pointed out.

"It has been a long time, since an outsider entered Nanda Parbat. Only few as you have arrived and survived." Talia said.

Oliver shivered, hoping to figure out how could he escape as they accompanied him to a bedroom, where was a nightstand, table, candles and torches and a bed for one, with a weapons stand.

"Here is also a bath. Clean yourself up, Mr. Queen. My father looks forward to meeting you." Talia said as she left and Oliver sighed, wondering how he could escape. Although, it didn't seem he would be able to, for now.

Oliver took a bath and cut his hair and shaved himself before putting on dark shirt and pants.

* * *

An hour later, two assassins accompanied Oliver into the room, seeing a man in mid-40s with short beard in black attire and gold decors as Oliver saw emerald bright light coming from the pool at the end of the room as he realized what it was and who was the man in front of him.

"Kneel before me, boy." The man said and Oliver complied, knowing that it would be unwise to unnerve him. "Do you know who I am?"

"Ra's al Ghul. The Demon's Head. Leader of the League of Assassins." Oliver nodded. "I know who you are. What do you want from me?"

"You have impressed me, Mr. Queen. I heard that the sanctuary on Lian Yu had been defended by an outsider and my daughter needed to see with her own eyes." Ra's explained and Oliver tensed, wondering where was he going with this. "I also heard that you survived an encounter with Miss Wei and Miss Nguyen and you worked with Mr. Dragon and Miss Yamashiro. We have crossed paths before.

You have shown tremendous strength and fortitude only few people have. I would like to put that to use."

Oliver widened his eyes. Ra's wanted him to become an assassin, to join the League.

"I know what you're thinking. You would rather die than join us. You want to find a way out and you want to return back to the people you love." Ra's said. "Do not be a fool. They are out of your reach. You would do best to forget about them. Forget the ties to your past life."

Oliver considered. Shado, Sensei, Tatsu and Richard had told him that the League was not inherently evil but only a few people have been lucky enough to leave their ranks. And there was no way Oliver could decline without putting Sara, Thea, Laurel or anyone else he cared about, in danger. So, that left him with only one choice left.

* * *

Dressed now in standard outfit of the League, Oliver trained with his sword against one of the senior members of the League.

"Keep your blade up." The man said as Oliver sparred with him.

The man swung his sword from above as Oliver blocked. Oliver pushed back and remembered training with Tatsu. Oliver feigned left, while the man was about to counter but suddenly, Oliver switched direction and sliced the man across his chest as he then kicked his sparring partner back as the assassin stumbled. On instinct, Oliver then stabbed him in the hip as the man fell to his knees, bleeding out.

"Why are you stopping? Come on!" The man insisted.

"You're injured." Oliver pointed out.

"We are death, we do not hesitate, we are the League of Assassins!" The man said and Oliver widened his eyes at their zealotry. This wasn't a simple sparring match, it was a match to death.

Oliver dodged as the man aimed at his head. Oliver blocked with his sword as the man struck from above. The man shoved Oliver back and rushed at him and Oliver, in self-defense, stabbed the man in his chest as he widened his eyes. The man then fell back, dead, much to Oliver's shock as Nyssa entered.

"Do not be so disturbed, Oliver." Nyssa said as Oliver remembered what did Richard and Tatsu tell him about killing as Oliver took a breath. "His death will serve…"

"…a greater cause?" Oliver scoffed. "What kind of people are willing to die to further an agenda of one man? Even if it means killing hundreds of people?"

"The League of Assassins replaces evil with death, Oliver." Nyssa said coldly. "We are death. We are justice. And we bring back balance to the natural things. Few people are a small price in the long-term."

"You can't honestly believe that." Oliver said, disturbed.

"In past times, when the League was hunting a criminal in a village, until the culprit was found, we killed 50 of their residents every day, until the guilty party was captured. It is a small price for peace and justice." Nyssa said and Oliver was disturbed by her zealotry.

"Nothing can justify killing innocent people. Nothing!" Oliver snapped.

"Believe what you want, Mr. Queen. It matters not. You should forget about your past. Your family. Your lover and your child. It will not help you here." Nyssa said coldly before she walked away, making Oliver wonder what the hell did he get himself into.

* * *

After months of sparring and training archery, swordsmanship and martial arts and studying other foreign languages, Oliver was summoned by Ra's.

"Yes, my liege?" Oliver asked, already used to the customs of the League, although he tried to hold onto his past.

"I have an assignment for you, Al Sah-him." Ra's ordered.

* * *

**_Russia_ **

A tall, muscular blonde man in a suit observed in his villa as his men were loading up trucks with barrels.

" _Is it enough?_ " The henchman next to the tall man asked in Russian.

" _Do not worry. Bratva is not going to be a problem any longer._ " The blonde man said.

Suddenly, his men were shot down by arrows as he looked above to see two figures in hoods and with bows fire at him. The man dodged and ran into his house.

Oliver and Nyssa jumped down from above, Nyssa pulling out her sword and as she hit the ground, she spun around, decapitating two of the men, while Oliver fired three arrows at once, shooting down the thugs rushing at them. They entered the house as one of the thugs tackled Oliver into the wall as a picture fell down. Oliver kicked the thug in his stomach and slammed his face to the wall before whacking him in the face, knocking him out.

Oliver rolled down as another thug rushed at him with a sword, trying to cut him but Oliver blocked with his bow before Oliver stabbed him in the chest with a fletchette. The thug stared in shock before he fell down, dead. Oliver whirled around as he and Nyssa shot down three more thugs.

A large thug rushed at Nyssa, grabbing her and disarming her of her weapons as he slammed her to a pillar. Nyssa slapped into his ears, dazing him as the thug let her go. Nyssa punched the thug twice before kicking him in the leg as the thug kneeled. Nyssa then grabbed him in by his head and twisted as his head was turned around inhumanly, with his spine broken.

* * *

The crime lord was in his panic room, observing in fear as his men were being slaughtered before the two figures entered the door and shot at the hinges with arrows. An explosion destroyed the hinges as the man gapped at seeing two figures.

"Konstantin Kovar, you have failed this city." Oliver growled.

"I will not be intimidated by two amateurs in hoods." Kovar sneered.

Nyssa stepped back, wanting to see Oliver's skills in practice. Oliver fired an arrow but Kovar caught it midair. Kovar rushed at Oliver, who rolled down and hit him in the back with his bow. Kovar turned around and disarmed Oliver of his bow. Kovar threw a punch, aiming at Oliver's head but Oliver blocked, hitting Kovar in the chest and punching him in the face. Oliver spun around, hitting Kovar in the face with his elbow before kicking him in the leg, making Kovar kneel.

Kovar roared and grabbed Oliver, slamming him to the table as it crashed. Kovar punched Oliver three times as his face was bruised and bloodied but Oliver blocked the fourth punch, kicking Kovar back with two legs. Oliver used the trick he had learned from Shado as he jumped at Kovar, spinning around and grabbing him in chokehold. Kovar struggled before he fell to his knees as Oliver grabbed his neck with his arm and there was a 'crack' and Kovar's lifeless body fell to the ground as Kovar tilted his head with a glassy look.

"Impressive." Nyssa said.

* * *

"Someone got to Kovar before us." One of the men in suits said as they investigated the crime scene.

"Arrows and swords don't look like Bratva's style." A woman with golden brown hair said.

"Any ideas who it could have been, agent Drake?" Another man in the suit asked.

"I don't know. I just hope Waller will not want us to "recruit" them." Dinah Drake said.

* * *

**_Later, Nanda Parbat_ **

"Kovar is dead, my liege." Oliver bowed before Ra's.

"I am impressed, Al Sah-him." Ra's said. "I have another assignment for you. There are rodents in Gotham City that need to be exterminated."

* * *

**_Gotham City_ **

The brunette woman entered a bar as a man in a suit widened his eyes.

"Helena? I thought you were dead."

"I nearly was." Helena growled. "For the last year, I was kidnapped by the Triad, tortured and raped and they killed my family. Now, I'm guessing you were lucky they did not find you but I want to know. I want to know who exactly sold me out to slavery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the final scenes in the chapter should give you a hint who is Dinah working for and what was she doing in the prologue with Laurel and Sara. It will all be explored further later down the story.
> 
> And yes, Oliver is going to meet some very interesting characters soon enough.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	8. Visiting Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al Sah-him and Nyssa are on a mission to Gotham, while Al Sah-him has some interesting encounters, leading him to investigate some mysteries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Later, Gotham City_ **

"Why did the Demon's Head send us here?" Oliver asked Nyssa as they were in a hideout, with Nyssa renting a penthouse in the Diamond District of Gotham City.

"There are rogue elements that need to be eliminated, Al Sah-him." Nyssa said as they set themselves up, hiding the weapons and preparing the clothes.

"When we're out, you're more than welcome to call me 'Oliver', Nyssa." Oliver said as Nyssa nodded, respecting his wishes.

"Oliver Queen is a memory. You should remember that." Nyssa said. "The man you believe you still are, died, when the Gambit went down."

"I know what you've taught me. But you can't expect me to turn my back on my family or my friends. That's not who I am." Oliver protested.

"Sentiment will only get you killed, Oliver." Nyssa said, unknowingly calling him the first name.

"Why are you being so cold, Nyssa?" Oliver wondered. "What happened to you?"

He saw some flicker in her eyes, noticing that her "armor" had cracks as he was getting under her skin.

"I can't imagine how harsh it must be growing up in the place you did. But something's holding you back. I can see it in your eyes." Oliver said. "If I'm supposed to trust you, the least I deserve, is to know something about you, asides from you being Ra's daughter."

Nyssa sighed. "I suppose you have a point, Oliver." She sat down as Oliver saw the pain in her eyes.

Nyssa sighed. "I suppose you have a point, Oliver." She sat down as Oliver saw the pain in her eyes. "Thirty years ago. I was on mission with Fadir. We called him 'Sabu'. _The predator_. He enjoyed hunting his targets. He… wasn't like most of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Fadir used to be a mercenary. Tired with the work. Tired of being a servant of those, who offered the most. He had no one and felt like he had nothing worth living for. When father conscripted him, he was… disillusioned by his work." Nyssa looked at the wall, as if she was reliving it as Oliver patiently listened. "He offered to give his life a new purpose. And… he helped the League rid the world of people, who would have brought darkness pain and misery to innocent people. Kill a few to save the many.

One day…" Nyssa took a breath. "We sought an ancient relic at his birthplace. Something that could balance the forces of Earth, according to the local myths. When Fadir touched that relic… the whole place crumbled. I was there. We ran out from the cavern and barely escaped with our lives. The cliffs there shifted and an earthquake followed. An entire city fell apart in front of my eyes.

I saw homes on fire, citizens trapped in falling buildings, collapsing walls burying mothers with babes in their arms…" She said with tears in her eyes. "Innocent people dead… his people…" She sighed. "In League, all new recruits must renounce their connections to their past lives. Forget about your friends. Forget about your family. Forget about love."

"But seeing his home destroyed, caused by himself... Not knowing what forces was he playing with… the guilt of destroying his own home became too much." Nyssa started to sniff. "In the following months, he still tried to forget and move on… but eventually, he told me that he could not take more lives anymore. That with every kill, he was losing a part of who he once was."

"'What if we are also killing parts of ourselves, when we take lives of others?' He asked me." She said emotionally as Oliver noticed the pain and loss in her eyes. "'What if, in the end, there's nothing truly living inside of us anymore? What if we eventually lose ourselves in the darkness?' That day I understood that some people are strong enough to endure the darkness for only so long…" She took a breath as Oliver could see how heartbroken she was. "And then…"

"…he killed himself." Oliver realized. "He would rather be dead than live the rest of his life as a killer. He couldn't bear the guilt of being responsible for the fall of his home."

Nyssa nodded. "I've never known anything outside the League before I met him. I understood what was it like to love… to truly care for others… I don't know how to be anything else than my father's heir. I was too afraid to be anything else than that. Seeking anything more than that… the cost would be too high."

"There's nothing wrong with being soft. Mercy is what makes us human. You may think it makes you weak… but it's what makes you a better person." Oliver said.

"I'm not a good person, Oliver." Nyssa said.

"Maybe not yet. Maybe we're both looking for redemption." Oliver said, still reliving what he had to do on Lian Yu to survive as Nyssa considered.

* * *

Later at night, Al Sah-him and Nyssa, in their assassin outfit went out under the veil of darkness, jumping from one rooftop to another before they stopped, pulling out goggles as they observed guards moving in a hotel.

"You must be wary. There are some… misguided idealists that might get in our way." Nyssa cautioned.

"Like Batman? So he's real?" Al Sah-him wondered, surprised.

"Very real and he's not a foe you should underestimate." Nyssa warned.

Oliver considered before nodding. Despite how skilled he had become in the past two years, he was sure he was no match for the Detective, if half the stories he had heard, were true.

"And who is our target?" Oliver asked.

"Her name is Theresa Walker." Nyssa said. "She works for the government but our scouts have confirmed that she has been selling government secrets to terrorist factions, such as H.I.V.E., Shadowspire, the Basilisk or the Ninth Circle, among many others. She's been responsible for thousands of innocent dying."

"Why not just expose her?" Oliver asked and Nyssa tried to resist the urge to laugh at his naivety.

"If it were that easy, she would have stood trial long ago but she's very slippery." Nyssa said. "There's only one way to stop her."

Oliver tensed. He was uncomfortable with killing a woman but he had to admit, it seemed like there was no other option left. "How are we going to get to her?"

"The rooftop shaft may provide us the cover we need." Nyssa suggested. "But be careful. The Detective is not the only dangerous foe, you should be careful around his students as well."

"And are we going to kill government agents, who were just doing their jobs?" Oliver asked.

"Every death serves a purpose, Al Sah-him." Nyssa said.

"They're innocent people just following orders. They do not deserve to die, if they don't know who their boss really is." Oliver pointed out and Nyssa considered.

"Perhaps you have a point. But we cannot afford to let them see our faces." Nyssa nodded as she put on her mask as Oliver did the same.

* * *

They jumped through the ducts down as Al Sah-him grabbed an agent in chokehold until he passed out. Nyssa took cover behind a basket of dirty laundry as one of the agents passed by her until she hit him in the stomach, causing for him to lean forward. Nyssa slammed his face to the wall and covered his mouth as the agent lost consciousness a moment later as Al Sah-him was satisfied that they did not kill men who were just doing their jobs before they climbed up through the laundry shaft.

As they reached the top floor, three agents saw them, drawing their guns but Nyssa threw a dart, causing for one of them to pass out and Al Sah-him fired two arrows, disarming the other two agents. The two agents rushed at him and Al Sah-him blocked their attacks with his bow. Al Sah-him hit one of them in the head and the other one in the stomach, beating them both up before he spun around, knocking them both out by hitting them in the faces with his bow.

"We do not leave witnesses." Nyssa said.

"They were just doing their jobs." Oliver said. "It's not like they can link us to an urban legend."

Nyssa considered. "I suppose you're right."

Oliver took the keycard from one of the agents.

* * *

Theresa Walker went out from the bathroom, tying the bathrobe until she sensed the atmosphere getting cold, making her realize something was wrong. She reached for the gun in the drawer and turned around, only to receive a knife in the heart from Nyssa as she stared into the blue eyes of another assassin in black hood and a mask as she gasped.

"Theresa Walker, you have failed this city." Al Sah-him said.

"What… why…" Theresa gasped before Al Sah-him laid her down on the bed.

"Your days of betraying your country and sentencing your compatriots to death are over." Nyssa said as Theresa laughed.

"You think I'm the traitor? I did what I had to do, to make sure that our country would be aware of H.I.V.E. and other terrorists." Theresa sneered.

"That doesn't justify letting them kill your own people." Al Sah-him growled.

" _The tree of liberty must be refreshed from time to time with the blood of patriots._ " Theresa said.

" _And tyrants._ " Al Sah-him finished. "That's how the quote ends." And with that, he pulled out the knife and drove it across Theresa's throat as she choked, gasping for air before from the wound poured down blood, with the light leaving her eyes as she tilted her head, staring without seeing.

" _Miss Walker? Is everything alright?_ "

They heard the bodyguards knock on the door before Al Sah-him and Nyssa jumped out through the window.

* * *

Al Sah-him and Nyssa jumped from one rooftop onto another before they rolled down, seeing a figure with a bat mask, in a black suit and a cape as Nyssa glared. "You."

Oliver immediately realized who it was, expecting him to be an urban legend though.

"Walker was corrupt but she should have faced justice in court of law."

"You cannot be this naïve, Detective." Nyssa sneered. "The likes of her mock the laws of society, you of all people know that the best."

"There's no justice in killing." Batman protested.

"Sometimes, death is justice." Nyssa growled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Batman attacked as Nyssa blocked his punches and kicked him back. Despite knowing that he probably was no match, Oliver's instincts got the better of him as he attacked Batman as well. Batman blocked Oliver's kick and aimed a punch at his head. Oliver blocked Batman's blows as Nyssa jumped at Batman but Batman rolled back and threw a batarang. Oliver caught it but it exploded in sparks, causing for Oliver to fall down.

"You cannot be so naïve to believe in your moral code, Detective." Nyssa said.

"No one dies in my city. Not if I have anything to say about it." Batman said, as he was about to throw another batarang but Nyssa threw a smoke bomb and Batman rolled away as it exploded and Oliver and Nyssa used the smoke to conceal their escape.

* * *

**_Later_ **

"I thought that Batman was an urban legend." Oliver said as Nyssa tended to his injuries.

"That's what he would like you to believe." Nyssa said. "And he's much stronger than you expect. Father wanted him to become his successor but Batman has a strong code that he does not violate. Never take a life and never let anyone die."

"That sounds a little naïve." Oliver admitted.

"Indeed it is but as you have learned, some people can be very naïve and stubborn." Nyssa said.

Oliver noticed how hesitant she looked. "Is everything OK?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Nyssa sighed. "It's been a long time since I have shown mercy."

"Not everyone needs to die, if they get in your way." Oliver said. "If it has to be done, that's one thing. But killing anyone, who is an obstacle, makes you no better than the people we're supposed to stop."

Nyssa considered. "Maybe you're right. It's just… when I was a child, I met a baby lioness in Africa. I cared for it until it grew to enough size. But then, one day, its mother found it. The lioness chose her mother over me. They both tried to rip me apart and…" She sighed, reliving the pain.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said.

"Sometimes, it's either them or you, Oliver. You should know that." Nyssa said.

"What kind of world are we creating, if we cannot show mercy to our enemies? That makes us no better than them." Oliver argued.

"I see your point but mercy is rarely the way of the League." Nyssa said. "I'll be honest, even I sometimes disagree with father's methods but my sister is loyal to a fault. And… some things you cannot walk away from, Oliver, even if you would like to."

"Like me wanting to go back to Sara and my child." Oliver said.

"Daughter." Nyssa said and Oliver paused, surprised. "You have a daughter, Oliver. She named her " _Mia_ "."

Oliver smiled, both happy that his child has been born but also sad that he was not there for either Sara or Mia.

"I wish I could go back to them." Oliver said.

"To be honest, I believe you deserve a chance to see your family but father will not care." Nyssa argued. "I honestly wish there was a way for you."

"Thank you." Oliver said gratefully. "I honestly didn't know what to make of you but you're a good person." Nyssa raised her brows. "Tough on the outside… but a good person. Your sister and father though… I don't know."

"They're both blind fools, if they think that the Detective will join them." Nyssa said. "His morality would never let him."

"The Batman?" Oliver asked. "I thought he was an urban legend. Who is he?"

Nyssa took a breath, starting to tell Oliver everything she knew about Bruce, his training, how he impressed Ra's and Oliver considered if he and Bruce were anything alike and wondering if Bruce could help him find his way out from the League.

* * *

As Nyssa was asleep in the bed, Al Sah-him went out from the apartment, jumping through the window.

* * *

In another part of Gotham, a woman in purple hood and in her hand a crossbow, shot the leg of the fat thug.

"You want to walk? Give me names, Butch."

"I don't know anything, I swear!" Butch Gilzean begged.

"Bullshit!" The woman sneered, shooting his other leg as Butch screamed. "The Triad used me, raped me, tortured me and ridiculed me for over a year."

"Alright, alright! It was Zsasz, OK? I don't know for who but Zsasz told me to dummy up some shipment manifestos and smuggle people out of Gotham, I never asked who or why, OK? I swear, Helena, if I had known what was going to happen to your family—"

"You're the second person to tell me that already." Helena said. "Give me a reason not to kill you." She aimed at his head. "One!"

"Because I cared about your Dad like if he was my own too." Butch begged for mercy and Helena growled, realizing how pathetic he was as she lowered her crossbow.

"Leave. I never want to see your face or hear your name ever again. If I find you here in Gotham tomorrow, it's going to be the last time you see the sunlight." Helena warned and Butch scrambled on his feet, getting up.

"I promise. I'll leave town. You'll never have to see me or hear from me ever again."

Butch ran away as Helena considered before from above descended a man in black hood as she smirked, turning around.

"Don't move." Al Sah-him warned, notching an arrow.

"Oliver Queen." Helena smirked, causing for him to lower his guard in shock. "I expected our paths would cross again some day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	9. The Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver helps Helena seek her justice as he attempts to find his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"How…" Oliver trailed off.

"You don't remember me, since we've met for just a minute but I immediately recognized your face. I remembered your voice and I have spent some time looking into you. I suppose I should thank you for saving me from the Triad back in Hong Kong." Helena said and Oliver realized, who she was.

"You're one of the captives." Oliver remembered and Helena nodded.

"If it hadn't been for you, I would've ended up in slavery, raped or worse." Helena said.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Seeking justice." Helena growled. "They betrayed my father and killed my family, with my fiancé and sold me to the Triad. For the past year, I've been kidnapped, treated like trash, raped, tortured and they did even worse things that you cannot even imagine."

"Actually, I think I have a good idea." Oliver said. "I've seen men do things that… not any human being would have done. I came here to put an end to it."

"So, what, you're a vigilante? Want to join Batman and his little gang?" Helena taunted.

"I'm not like him." Oliver said and Helena nodded.

"I've seen. I know what you did to the Triad. To White and Nguyen. But they were just middle men, I want the bastard, who sold me out." Helena said.

"You do realize that you can't take them on alone." Oliver said.

"I can look after myself." Helena sneered as Oliver considered. He had arrived to Gotham to do a job for the League and they were supposed to get rid of evil by replacing it with death…

"Why not tell the police?" Oliver argued and Helena scoffed.

"The police? Are you joking? They're only two kinds of cops, useless or dirty puppets." Helena said.

Oliver nodded. "Why not let me help you? You do realize that you might be getting yourself in over your head."

"What's in it for you?" Helena asked.

"You want revenge, I want to get rid of some bad people. And I suppose what happened in Hong Kong is not over yet." Oliver offered.

Helena considered for a moment before nodding. "Fair enough."

* * *

They entered Helena's safehouse, where she had news articles, surveillance photos, guns hanging on the wall, some crossbows and a purple suit with a hood and a domino mask on a mannequin.

"Nice outfit." Oliver said.

"Yeah. You might say I'm a huntress." Helena nodded. "I've taken care of most of them. I'm trying to get to the top of the chain." She turned to the wall, where were photos of men, most of them crossed with a marker, connected with strings. "I've taken care of most lieutenants of this man. Tobias Church. My father's… business partner. And Victor Zsasz helped him. There's been a large power vacuum. Falcones and Maronis and other families going into a gang war."

"With innocent people getting caught in the crossfire." Oliver nodded.

"I don't want Church dead, if I can avoid it. Not if it means that things would escalate. I want to do this the right way." Helena said. "But if anyone else gets in my way…"

"…you'll put them down?" Oliver asked.

"If that's what it takes." Helena said.

* * *

Oliver later returned into his safehouse, filling Nyssa in.

"I am not certain if this is a good idea, Oliver. We should report back to Nanda Parbat."

"She needs help and you didn't see the look in her eyes. She's angry and clearly out for blood. I want to make sure innocent don't get caught in the crossfire." Oliver said and Nyssa considered.

"I suppose it took us a little longer to find our target in Gotham. That's why our return had such a delay." Nyssa said. "But one warning, if you get onto the Detective's radar—"

"I understand." Oliver nodded, knowing how serious the consequences would be as he was about to walk away before Nyssa stopped.

"You should know, I took the liberty of taking these in Starling." Nyssa showed Oliver some pictures and Oliver smiled. "She's two years old now."

Oliver's eyes got wet as he saw Sara, Laurel, Moira and Thea with Mia, photos taken from the distance. "I know how much you want to go back to your family but some things you cannot walk away from."

"Has Ra's ever released someone before?" Oliver asked and Nyssa nodded.

"Very few people in the past. Either because my father had pitied them or he knew that they did not belong." Nyssa said. "Some of them had the same look in their eyes as you do."

"What look?" Oliver asked.

"Missing their families. Their loved ones. No matter how much they need to let go of their past, they cannot. And… mercy and compassion." Nyssa said. "Just like Fadir did."

"You're saying that I can return to my family?" Oliver asked and Nyssa sighed.

"Even if you could, it's not very likely, if I am being honest." Nyssa said.

* * *

Oliver returned to Helena's safehouse, with Helena sitting down, considering. "I've been thinking about what you said, Oliver. Maybe you were right. I might need some help."

"Or maybe you can walk away. Let me handle this." Oliver said.

"Some things you can't walk away from." Helena said and Oliver sighed, getting tired of hearing it. "It's not like I have anywhere to go."

"No friends, other relatives, no one?" Oliver inquired as Helena sighed.

"There… is… was someone… I cared about. He lives in Bludhaven. But… it's too complicated." Helena said. "I can't go back to him."

"If you stay in Gotham, you'll never move on." Oliver pointed out.

"If something terrible happened to you, could you just simply move on with your life and leave it behind? Forget about it?" Helena argued and Oliver sighed.

"I'd wish I could." Oliver admitted.

"But if you couldn't? Then what?" Helena said and Oliver sighed again, realizing they were going in circles. "You want me to move on and get past this? You're going to help me take out everyone responsible for what had happened to me. I've seen what you did to the Triad."

Oliver shook his head. "Revenge isn't the answer. It's only going to make your pain much worse. And it'll open up something inside you that you don't want to let out and it's going to take you into very dark places, from which you may not be able to find a way back into the light. Trust me. You don't want to do this."

"Speaking from experience?" Helena scoffed.

"I've met people who've been through what you're going through right now. And they did… things that you could not even imagine in your worst nightmares." Oliver said.

"If you won't help me, why bother coming here?" Helena changed the subject, annoyed.

"I  _am_  trying to help you." Oliver said, showing Helena an envelope. Helena opened it to see strap of cash, a passport and a plane ticket as she snorted.

"Chicago?"

"Alongside with $75,000 and a new identity. New life, new lease on everything. You can start over." Oliver said. "Leave this behind. Let me handle this."

"Yeah…" Helena snorted again, tears filling her eyes. "Sorry, Oliver but I'm gonna have to say "no". I appreciate what you're trying to do… but it's too late for something like this." She left, leaving Oliver sad as he sighed, looking around her safehouse, filled with files, news articles, surveillance photos etc. and turning to the board with photos, most of them crossed.

"She's so consumed in revenge she might be getting herself in over her head." Oliver realized.

"And why should you care?" Nyssa asked as she entered.

"I'm trying to help her not to go in too deep." Oliver explained.

"Oliver, she doesn't want your help." Nyssa reminded. "I've been watching you to understand her. And some people you can't help, if they do not want it."

"I can't let her march to her own death." Oliver said. "Some things you can't walk away from."

"That's not this case." Nyssa argued. "You're not responsible for her—"

"I am! Maybe if I had kept a closer eye on her, when I helped Richard and Tatsu take down the Triad in Hong Kong, this could have been avoided!" Oliver snapped as Nyssa sighed.

"What exactly are you going to do, Oliver?"

"Justice."

* * *

**_The next day, elsewhere in Gotham City_ **

Dinah was setting up a briefing with other A.R.G.U.S. agents.

"So, what we know, is that Chien Na Wei was eliminated by one of our former operatives, Tatsu Yamashiro and another one of our potential freelancers, Richard Dragon. We've debriefed them and they admitted that they had help of this man, Oliver Queen." Dinah said, showing on screen Oliver's photo.

"I thought he died two years ago." One of the agents said.

"That's what most of us thought. However, apparently, Mr. Queen was the one responsible for eliminating Reiter's operation on Lian Yu, not long after the Queen's Gambit went down. We've been tracking his movements but he disappeared in Hong Kong. No signs of him for over six months until recently." Dinah showed a photo of Oliver in Gotham.

"What happened to him?" Another agent asked.

"That's what I'd like to know. It's likely he's the one, who took out Theresa Walker. However, Mr. Queen is not our priority but a secondary target. We're here to get to the bottom of what was the Triad smuggling." Dinah said. "If you spot Queen, proceed with extreme caution or stay the hell back. As for the Triad, full discretion permitted."

* * *

"Boss, someone is taking us all out, one by one." Victor Zsasz told Church, who seethed.

"Killing ain't the Bat's style." Church said. "I think we should retreat and remobilize our forces in case—"

Suddenly, they heard gunshots as Zsasz pulled out his gun.

* * *

The Huntress jumped over the railing down on a table and rolled down, kicking one of the thugs back and shooting him with her crossbow in the chest. Two more thugs aimed their weapons at her but the Huntress took cover behind some crates before they were shot down by two arrows.

Al Sah-him jumped down from above and shot down three more thugs in quick succession.

Some thugs fired from their guns as Al Sah-him ascended above with a grapnel arrow. Nyssa cut down some ropes as a platform fell down, crushing the thugs to death.

"Get Church, I'll handle this!" Nyssa said.

* * *

Al Sah-him and the Huntress burst in as Zsasz pulled out his gun but the Huntress shot it off his hand.

"Tobias Church. Victor Zsasz. You have failed this city." Al Sah-him said.

"And I think you've failed to realize that you have gotten yourself in over your head." Church said, putting on brass knuckles and Zsasz pulled out his knives.

Church rushed at Al Sah-him but Al Sah-him jumped over and grabbed Church by his neck before throwing him down as Church hit the ground, hard. Al Sah-him smacked Church in the face with the bow before Church grabbed it and kicked Al Sah-him in the head, causing for him to stagger. Church got up and tried to throw punches but Al Sah-him blocked Church's attacks with his bow and kicked him in the back before Al Sah-him jumped forward and did a flip kick, making Church stagger again.

Zsasz dodged the shot and rushed at Helena, disarming her of her crossbow and attempting to stab her. Helena jumped back as the blade scratched her jacket. Zsasz attempted to stab her in the head but Helena grabbed his hand and slapped his wrist, disarming him before she dodged his other knife. Helena blocked Zsasz's attack with her hand and slapped him in the chest and hit him in the face as Zsasz staggered.

Church grabbed Al Sah-him and headbutted him, dazing Al Sah-him and slammed him to the table as it crashed. Church then slammed Al Sah-him's head towards the window and threw him away. Al Sah-him got up, only for Church to tackle him down.

Zsasz blocked Helena's kick and blocked her punches before kneeing her in the stomach, making Helena cough out. Zsasz punched Helena in the face as she staggered before Zsasz rushed at her, grabbing her.

Al Sah-him got up, pummeling Church with a barrage of punches. Al Sah-him dodged Church's left hook and did a roundhouse kick in Church's face, sending him flying back. Church picked a crowbar and attacked but Al Sah-him blocked with his bow. Church swung furiously with the crowbar as Al Sah-him dodged and blocked before kicking Church back and whacking him in the face with the bow and throwing him down. Church tried to get up before Al Sah-him punched him in the face, finishing him off.

Zsasz and Helena struggled before she threw him towards a drawer of liquor that crashed, with Zsasz covered in the liquor. Zsasz got up and was about to attack again before Helena fired at the light above as it sparked, igniting Zsasz as he was engulfed in flames and screamed. Zsasz spasmed around before running towards the window and jumping out as he fell to the ground to his demise.

Helena neared Church, who had bruised and bloodied face as she aimed at his head.

"Daddy's little girl came back." Church laughed.

"You sold me to slavery. I'm going to make you pay for it." Helena sneered.

"Consider it mercy. I could've dumped you in acid and make sure there'd be nothing left of you. Like from your family. Melted… into a puddle." Church laughed before Helena shot him in the heart. Church tensed and blood filled his mouth as he fell down and tilted his head, a glassy look in his eyes as Helena sighed.

* * *

The following day, Church's men and the Bertinellis that had betrayed Helena and her father, were arrested as Helena knelt at the graves.

"I thought I'd feel better." Helena sighed. "I felt… this… boiling in my blood, ever since they had taken me. I thought that if I'd kill them, I'd find peace but… all I feel is… I don't know if it's peace but… it's empty. It didn't make me feel better, not in the way I thought."

"That's because revenge is not always the answer." Oliver nodded. "But hold on to that doubt, it's what makes you human."

"I just feel… lost right now. I'm not sure what to do." Helena said.

"What about your friend in Bludhaven, can't he help you?" Oliver asked as Helena considered.

"Maybe." Helena admitted. "I just… I thought I'd reach the finish line already but I just think like this road is never going to end."

"Maybe it's not supposed to. Maybe it's about trying to find out, who you are." Oliver said.

"Maybe." Helena nodded as she shook hands with Oliver. "What about you? Are you going to go home to your family?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I want to… but it's not that simple." Oliver said.

Helena nodded in understanding. "Wherever you go, I hope you'll find your peace too. Take care, Oliver."

"You too, Helena." Oliver nodded as Helena left before Nyssa neared him.

"You know my father won't let you." Nyssa said.

"I'll die trying, if I have to." Oliver said as he was about to walk away.

* * *

From a distance, Dinah Drake took photos of Oliver at the cemetery.

* * *

**_Nanda Parbat_ **

"You wish for me to release you?" Ra's asked incredulously as Oliver knelt down.

"I may be one of your best students but I am going to serve you no more. I refuse to continue to become your instrument of death." Oliver said.

"Father. This place is not suited for him." Nyssa pleaded as she knelt next to Oliver as Ra's considered.

"I can see it in your eyes. Mercy. You are a killer, yet you want to grant mercy to your foes." Ra's said and Oliver nodded. "There is no place in the League for such as you. Al Sah-him. I release you. You may reclaim your name and your past life, Oliver Queen."

Oliver nodded. "Thank you."

He left, packing his things.

"He's just as stubborn as the Detective. I will not bother with two of such." Ra's said as Talia smirked, considering and reminiscing as Ra's glared at Nyssa. "He's made you soft and weak, daughter."

"What kind of world are we making, if we cannot show mercy to our enemies? Not all of them deserve to die." Nyssa said.

"Perhaps… but we are justice. We are death." Ra's said, annoyed that Oliver has managed to "infect" his dearest pupils.

"Why do I suspect there is another reason you let him go?" Talia wondered.

"If the notebook he had truly had been written with ghost ink, there is only one man from Starling, who could have used it. And the traitor deserves poetic justice." Ra's said.

* * *

**_Wayne Enterprises, Gotham City_ **

Bruce Wayne was in his office as Alfred entered. "Master Bruce, are you alright?"

"That assassin with Nyssa… he was much different than others." Bruce said.

"What are you saying?" Alfred asked.

"That maybe he is not our enemy but maybe he needs help. And I think I know who it is." Bruce said as he picked up his phone. "Polly, I need a flight to Hong Kong. I need to speak with Richard."

* * *

_**2010, Starling City** _

At the airport, the customs officer looked at the passport. "Welcome…  _Oliver Queen_?" She widened her eyes as she looked at Oliver, who smiled.

* * *

**_Merlyn Global Group_ **

"If he truly survived, I need to know what does he know." Malcolm Merlyn said to the tall man with a beard in his office with an eyepatch. "I'll pay you handsomely if you succeed but don't kill him."

"Don't worry. I'll make him talk." The man said, with an Australian accent.

* * *

_**Starling City** _

In an apartment, Sara Lance was at the crib, feeding her daughter with milk and singing a lullaby before her phone rang. "Hello?"

Suddenly, she dropped the phone, frozen in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	10. Returning home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver enjoys some time with his family, while meeting his daughter for the first time after retuning back to Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

" _Oliver Queen is alive._ " Marrett Green announced on the news. " _The Starling City resident unexpectedly arrived this morning, three years after he was missing and was presumed dead following the accident at sea, which claimed the Queen's Gambit, with his father, Starling City billionaire Robert Queen now officially confirmed as deceased. Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene for a time before he cleaned up his act and not long after that began a relationship with Sara Lance, daughter of Starling City police detective Quentin Larry Lance…_ "

* * *

_**Starling General** _

Quentin, Laurel, Sara, Thea, Moira and Tommy waited in the hospital as Dr. Lamb and Dr. Schwartz went out.

"Can I have a moment with you?" Dr. Lamb asked as he dragged Moira aside.

"What happened to him?" Moira asked.

"20% of his body is covered in scar tissue, second-degree burns on his back and arms, X-rays show at least twelve fractures that never properly healed." Lamb explained.

"Has he said anything about what happened to him?" Moira asked.

"No. He's barely said anything." Lamb shook his head. "Moira. I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost might not be the one that returned."

Moira nodded in understanding as they opened the door. Oliver was staring outside the window as Sara spoke up. "Ollie."

Oliver slowly turned around as Laurel, Sara, Moira and Thea felt their eyes get wet, while Tommy was speechless.

"I've missed you." Oliver said as Moira and Thea embraced him tightly for few moments, neither of the Queen females wanting to let Oliver go, like if he was going to disappear at any moment as their eyes were getting wet.

"We missed you too, my little boy…" Moira said brokenly.

"Hey, Speedy." Oliver smiled, fondling Thea's hair. "You grew up."

"And you… you became stronger." Thea said, noticing how much more muscular Oliver had become.

"Tommy Merlyn." Oliver smiled at his best friend.

"I've missed you, buddy." Tommy laughed as they hugged each other. "It's been a long time."

"Too long." Oliver nodded before they let go.

Laurel and Sara felt their eyes get wet as Laurel hugged Oliver tightly too. "Never do that again, dummy. If you disappear, I'm gonna find you and you won't like it. You have no idea how much you broke us."

"I know." Oliver nodded. "I'm sorry."

Laurel kissed Oliver on his cheek before she let go and Oliver and Sara stared at each other for a moment, many unsaid words traded between them just with their eyes as Sara's eyes filled with tears before she hugged him and kissed him fiercely. "I knew it. I knew you were alive. I knew deep in my heart that one day, you'd come back to us. Don't ever scare me like that."

"I won't. I promise." Oliver said emotionally as his voice broke, hugging Sara. "I love you, Sara. I'll always will."

"I love you too." Sara said.

Quentin Lance and Malcolm Merlyn then entered, smiling as they brought flowers.

"Oliver." Quentin said.

"Welcome home." Malcolm said.

* * *

"Dad. Did… did he suffer?" Thea asked as the limo drove down the road.

"No." Oliver said.

"What do you want to do now, Ollie?" Tommy asked and the thoughtful look on Oliver's face made it obvious.

* * *

_**Sara Lance's apartment** _

Sara accompanied Oliver inside as he looked around. "It hasn't changed much."

"Yeah." Sara nodded. "I wasn't exactly in a mood to redecorate. When you were gone… I just couldn't bring myself to move on."

Oliver heard cooing as a little girl, around two, maybe three years old, was walking towards Sara as Sara picked her up, kissing her on her cheek. "Hey, sweetie." She turned to Oliver with the girl in her arms. "See papa? Say 'hello' to papa."

She had tears in her eyes and Oliver was stunned. The girl had his and Sara's eyes and while she was still a baby, she had the Lance cheeks and slowly growing blonde hair.

"Ollie. Meet our baby. Mia." Sara said. "Mia. This is Daddy. Say 'hello' to papa."

She had Mia wave her hand as she handed her gently to Oliver, who had her in his hands.

"Mia. I'm your father." Oliver smiled as he hugged her. "I'm always going to be here for you and Mommy."

* * *

Later, they had a family dinner with Laurel, Thea, Tommy, Quentin and Moira as they all laughed.

"Gosh, Quentin, that turkey wasn't as good as I remember." Moira teased.

"Well, Dinah didn't tell me the whole recipe." Quentin said sadly.

"I'm sorry about what happened to her." Oliver said before turning to Laurel and Tommy. "And I'm happy for both of you."

Tommy spat out his drink as Laurel almost choked on the bite she had taken as she coughed out.

"How… how did… how did you…" Laurel blushed from the coughing.

"Let's just say I've learned to see more than it meets the eye." Oliver said as everyone else chuckled, amused at Laurel's and Tommy's expense, who felt more than a little embarrassed, cheeks going red as they both blushed.

"So, have you decided what are you going to do?" Moira asked.

"Tommy, do you remember, when we were planning to do a nightclub?" Oliver asked.

"Oh." Tommy nodded. "Yeah. Actually, I took a job at my Dad's, at least until I could get enough money for the investment. It's still under construction here in the Glades, so maybe—"

"Nightclub? Haven't you considered working in Queen Consolidated?" Moira asked Oliver.

"Come on, Moira, he has no experience in business. No offense." Quentin told Oliver apologetically.

"None taken." Oliver said.

"I think I can help set up your trust fund after we go through the formalities of declaring you legally alive." Laurel offered.

"Good idea." Oliver said.

* * *

When the dinner was over and everyone left, Oliver sat down as Sara was sitting across him as he took a breath.

"Ollie. I understand if you're not ready to talk but tell me, what happened?" Sara asked as Oliver took a breath.

"Look, Sara… there are things I did in the past three years that I'm not proud of. If you knew just the half of what I had done… you'd hate me." Oliver said.

"No." Sara said. "I'd never hate you. Maybe I'd be freaked out but I love you. And that's never going to change. Just help me understand."

Oliver took a breath as he told her everything. Lian Yu, Shado, Reiter, Deathstroke, Richard Dragon, Tatsu, the Triad and the League of Assassins. The whole time, Sara just patiently listened, not interrupting him and her look being nothing but understanding and patient. For minutes, she said nothing until she spoke up, although it felt like an eternity.

"Ollie." Sara trailed off as Oliver looked away from her. "I… I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you."

"No. You can't imagine even just the half of it." Oliver said, as Sara noticed how obviously upset and ashamed of himself Oliver was. "I… I'm broken, Sara."

"No. You're not." Sara said. "You may think the worst of yourself right now but to me, you're still the same person that I had fallen in love with before the Gambit. And that's never going to change. Deep down you're a good person and I'm not ready to give up on you. Even if you want to give up on yourself, me and everything else. I love you, Ollie. That's one thing, that always stays for certain." She held his hand as Oliver turned to her and Sara touched Oliver's breast.

They both stared at each other for few moments and neither of them knew, who moved first but the next thing they both knew, they started to kiss passionately as Sara unbuttoned his shirt, while Oliver took off her top and unstrapped her bra as they laid down on bed, continuing to strip each other of their clothes and kissing as Sara breathed out, while the kiss deepened. Oliver's hands ran from Sara's shoulders down as he massaged Sara's breasts and she breathed out and as they gave into each other, Sara moaned loudly. They rolled over as Oliver had his hand on Sara's hip and then his hands went up, squeezing her breasts as she moaned again as she was on top of Oliver.

The routine went on for a few moments until they lost energy, not able to continue as they laid down, exhausted as Sara snuggled towards Oliver, kissing him as Oliver pulled the sheet to cover them both, naked under the blanket as Sara giggled.

"I missed this, you know?" Sara asked.

"Yeah." Oliver nodded, smiling as Sara couldn't help herself.

"Ollie. I need an honest answer. When you were gone… was there… ever…" Sara paused, not sure if she wanted to know.

"Another woman?" Oliver asked and Sara nodded. "If you're asking me if I ever slept with someone else when I was gone, the answer is "no", nor did I fall for someone either. I won't lie, I was tempted. But I could never forget you or Mia. You two mean the world to me and I'd never trade that for anything else. I love you, Sara. That's never going to change, no matter what."

"I love you too, Ollie." Sara kissed Oliver as they were making out until both of them were tired and fell asleep, with Sara sleeping on Oliver's chest as he was stroking her hair, peacefully enjoying the night with their daughter.

* * *

For a while, Oliver was staring at the ceiling, trying to enjoy being back with Sara as he ran his fingers down her bare back before Oliver's phone rang and he picked it up to see "PRIVATE NUMBER".

"Hello?"

" _Mr. Queen. You're a hard man to find. I've been looking for you._ " The female voice on the other side said. " _I'd like to ask you some questions._ "

* * *

Across the rooftop, Deathstroke was observing Oliver with his goggles.

"So, you have a daughter…" Slade considered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start thinking that, Slade is not going to go after Oliver's family yet. Like I've said before, it's comic book version of Deathstroke and as far as I know, he has rarely used family as a leverage, since, despite being a mercenary, he is an honorable one and I think you know things are about to get interesting.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	11. Deathstroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has first encounter with A.R.G.U.S. and Deathstroke as things get more complicated for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver went into his hideout in his father's abandoned steel factory, putting on his hood and equipping himself with his bow and quiver before he went onto a nearby rooftop, where a woman with golden brown hair in suit was awaiting him. "I must say you took your time, Mr. Queen."

"I had to circle around to make sure there isn't A.R.G.U.S. team waiting for me to take me in. I don't know you in person but I know your style." Oliver said. "How do you know who I am?"

"My name is Dinah. Special agent Dinah Drake. I've been watching you since Hong Kong. Richard Dragon and Tatsu Yamashiro used to be among our assets, until Miss Waller decided to disavow them, since they were compromised and the Triad killed Miss Yamashiro's family and she and Mr. Dragon went into hiding. Good work on White, although it's pity that Miss Nguyen got away." Dinah explained.

"When I find her, she's going to pay." Oliver vowed before eying Dinah in suspicion. "I know your methods. How do I know you don't want to 'recruit' me?"

"If Waller wanted you, we wouldn't be talking alone, Mr. Queen." Dinah said. "All I want, is some answers. Why did you help Mr. Dragon and why did you kill Mr. Kovar, Mr. Mueller, Jason Stent and Nicholas Kotero, although I assume there might be more. I know about Lian Yu and Reiter. We've been trying to keep tabs on you."

Oliver narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure he could trust Dinah. "What do you get out of it, if I tell you?"

"Look, we can do this the easy way, which means you'll answer my questions right here, right now, or the hard way, which means tomorrow there'll be dozens of elite operatives after you, your family, Mr. Merlyn and the Lances." Dinah said. "You should consider yourself lucky I'm playing nice. Not always my employer gives me the chance."

"Do you even know who Amanda Waller truly is?" Oliver asked sarcastically. He could say that Dinah seemed like a good person, who was just following orders.

"She's my boss. And she's doing what it takes to protect our country from threats that might endanger it." Dinah said, like a loyal soldier.

"Then there's a lot you don't know about her." Oliver growled, realizing how naïve Dinah was.

"I did not come here to debate. I came here to make a trade. Quid pro quo." Dinah said. "Your old acquaintance. Jade Nguyen. Remember her?" She handed Oliver a file as Oliver looked into it and widened his eyes to realize that his old enemy survived. "Our intel suggests that she was last seen in Starling two days ago. She killed seven of our elite agents trying to apprehend her. One of our freelancers, who's had encounters with her before, has been captured by her recently. Roy Harper." Oliver saw a photo of a young man. "I'd like your help in extracting him. Our intel suggests she has him captured in Chinatown but we cannot engage her without her recognizing our men. You, on the other hand—"

"What's in it for me?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know what's your game here with this Robin Hood act but I have my suspicions." Dinah said. "Listen, you pissed off some people by what you've been doing in the past three years and they want their pound of flesh. I'm trying to help you here by keeping them off your backs and it took a lot of persuasion on my end to  _not_  allow them to arrest you. You don't want to help me? Fine. But I hope you'll be ready, when tomorrow dozens of elite agents are gonna come after you and you'll have nowhere to hide and no one to hide behind. I'm offering you to do this the easy way."

Oliver considered his options.

* * *

"Alright, you're ready, Arrow?" A tall muscular Afro-American man asked as he put on his standard A.R.G.U.S. gear and a helmet, while Oliver, in his hood, was on another end.

"Copy that, Diggle." The Arrow said.

"Call me 'Spartan' on the field." Diggle said as he went upstairs and saw some young laborers manufacturing drugs.

* * *

"The Count is expecting this supply to arrive in the morning, so move!" Jade said before she went towards the man, who had been stripped of his shirt as she pulled out a knife and cut into his chest as the man hissed.

"You know, you're lucky Lian doesn't see you right now." The man said.

"You betrayed me, Roy. I thought you loved me." Jade said hurtfully.

"I did love you. And I thought you could change. Guess I was wrong. Lian would be ashamed of you, if she could—"

Jade punched Roy in the chest as he groaned. "You don't get to say her name. You took her from me."

"Only because she would hate to see what you have become." Roy growled as Jade cut into his chest as Roy hissed before they heard gunshots.

* * *

The Arrow shot down three of the thugs, while taking cover behind some crates from their gunfire. Spartan rushed at one of them, while protected with his armor and threw him off the catwalk before he covered the Arrow by shooting down the thugs.

The Arrow fired two more arrows, disarming one of the thugs, while shooting another one in the shoulder as he fell down. The Arrow then jumped across the table and fired an incendiary arrow, igniting the chemicals as the workers scattered and the fire system turned on.

* * *

The Arrow kicked the door in as Jade glared. "You!"

"This ends here and now, Jade!" Oliver snarled.

"Back in Hong Kong you got lucky. Now you're alone." Jade said.

"Take your shot." Oliver said.

Jade pulled out her sais and attacked as Oliver blocked with his bow. Jade attempted to stab Oliver with her sais but Oliver's skills had improved while training with the League as his speed matched her own as he blocked all her strikes.

Oliver pushed Jade back and attempted to hit her in the head with his bow. Jade ducked before she tried to stab Oliver but Oliver dodged and spun around, hitting her in the hip and kicking her back as Jade stumbled. Oliver again blocked Jade's strikes with his bow before he got behind her and hit her in the back as Jade fell down.

Jade rolled back but as she got up, Roy wrapped his legs around her neck as Jade choked. Roy climbed up on the pipe he had been restrained to, using Jade as an anchor until he freed himself and threw Jade down and wrapped the restraints around her neck as Jade choked until she passed out.

"Thanks." Roy said.

"You're welcome." Oliver nodded.

* * *

Roy was later in A.R.G.U.S. emergency truck as Dinah shook her hand with Oliver. "Thanks. Really." Dinah said.

"You're welcome." Oliver said.

"I really appreciate what you did for us." Dinah said. "Waller wanted to take you in and "recruit" you but I believe in more subtler methods. You help me, I help you, that kind of stuff."

"What do you offer me in return?" Oliver asked as Dinah handed him a piece of paper.

"Your father's old steel factory. I think you'll like what you'll find inside." Dinah explained.

* * *

**_Later, the Foundry_ **

Oliver, accompanied by Diggle, entered the basement and saw a computer, a mannequin, a stand with arrows, another stand with swords and other ancient weaponry and crates with gadgets as he was in shock.

"No." Oliver shook his head. "I can't accept that."

"Oliver. If I can call you that." Diggle spoke up. "A.R.G.U.S. is trying to make the world a better place. And we could really use someone like you. At the very least, you help us, we help you. We're not your enemies."

Oliver considered.

"What are you doing, Dig?" Oliver asked. "I mean, working with A.R.G.U.S.?"

"Frankly… I wanted to make the world a better place after what happened to my brother." Diggle said. "When I was in the army in Stan, my brother was approached by a rogue U.S. military group called Shadowspire. He told me he had been investigating them but I didn't believe him because I thought they were legit. They later hired a hitman to kill him, when he was onto them. Maybe if I had listened to him, he'd still be alive."

Oliver looked at Diggle in sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"You're not the only one, who's trying to honor someone from your family, Oliver." Diggle explained. "And you're fighting a war, but I think you know by now what it can do to you. How it can scrape off pieces of your soul until you become someone you don't even recognize anymore. I needed someone to pull me back, when I went over the edge. I think you might need someone like that too. Besides, you can't honor your father's wish alone." He pointed to Oliver's notebook as Oliver nodded in understanding as he shook his hands with Diggle.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

The Arrow later went out and jumped from one rooftop onto another before he heard bleeping and an explosion in front of him knocked him down. The Arrow groaned before his vision cleared to see a man with a black and orange mask and a blue-plated body armor with black sleeves in front of him as he stared in disbelief. "You? But… you're—"

"One thing you should learn, kid. Want to kill someone? Make sure to leave a corpse behind." Deathstroke said as he pulled out some knives. "You and I have some unfinished business."

Deathstroke threw knives as the Arrow rolled back. Deathstroke pulled out a staff as he engaged the Arrow. The Arrow blocked with his bow as he and Deathstroke exchanged strikes. Oliver became faster and stronger than the last time he and Slade fought but still, Slade was a formidable enemy due to his augmented physique.

Slade blocked all Oliver's strikes with ease, while Oliver was barely able to parry Slade's attacks with his bow until Slade kicked Oliver back as Oliver stumbled. Oliver fired an explosive arrow that Slade caught, only for it to explode as Slade fell down.

"Clever." Slade said, impressed. "You've improved, kid."

Slade got up but Oliver jumped at him as Slade fell into the gap between the buildings. Slade used his staff and swung back up like an Olympic athlete, kicking Oliver back as he fell down. Slade then pulled out his sword as he and Oliver exchanged glares. Slade attempted to slice Oliver's head off but Oliver dodged and blocked with his bow before pushing Slade back. Oliver parried Slade's strikes before punching him in the chest and in the face and kicking him back as Slade staggered.

Oliver slammed Slade's head to the wall as Slade neared the blade to his throat, near to cutting his head off.

"What did Robert Queen tell you before he died?" Slade demanded.

"What?" Oliver asked, confused. How did Slade know?

"Tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Oliver denied before he pushed Slade back. Slade struck again but Oliver grabbed his arm and threw him away as Slade fell off the roof.

Oliver looked down but Slade had managed to escape.

* * *

**_Later_ **

"Deathstroke attacked you?" Dinah asked as Oliver filled her in.

"He managed to escape." Oliver said as Dinah nodded.

"We'll take care of him later. If Wilson is here, he's here to do a job someone paid him to do." Dinah explained.

"Which was that someone wanted to know what did my Dad tell me about the list." Oliver said.

"This list is disturbing though." Dinah said as she looked over the names. "Corrupt judges, businessmen, criminals, lawyers… no wonder Starling City has gone to crap. Almost anyone, who's supposed to uphold the law, is crooked to the bone."

"Dad explained to me that he had failed this city, alongside with other people. Maybe he wanted me to make sure they won't harm it again." Oliver deduced.

"An honorable and noble goal." Dinah admitted. "We'll look into it and make sure Wilson won't go after your family."

* * *

_**Later, Merlyn Global Group** _

"Well?" Malcolm asked.

"If he knew something, he didn't tell me. He's stubborn and resilient, I'll give him that." Slade said.

"I see." Malcolm nodded. Either Robert did not get a chance to tell Oliver anything or Oliver was much stronger than Malcolm had thought. "Is there something you want to share with me, Mr. Wilson?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't underestimate the kid." Slade said cryptically as Malcolm wondered what did he mean.

"The money has been wired to your account, Mr. Wilson." Malcolm said as Slade walked away.

"Until next time, Magician." Slade said as Malcolm smirked at the compliment. "I have another contract in Gotham to fulfill."

* * *

**_Later, Sara Lance's apartment_ **

Oliver entered and groaned as he took off his hood and looked at his injuries in the mirror. Oliver put the cloth into the water before wiping the blood off as he hissed.

"Ollie?" Sara asked as she entered, tying the night robe to cover herself as she gasped at seeing Oliver's fresh injuries. "What… what happened?"

"Don't ask." Oliver said.

"Ollie." Sara insisted as Oliver sighed, explaining everything to her as she breathed out, shocked. "Oh, my God…"

"Look, I didn't mean to frighten you but I needed to know what was going on." Oliver said as Sara sighed.

"Jesus… what happened to that dumb kid, who helped me, when I was being harassed by drunk idiots at a bar?" Sara joked as Oliver smirked. "Why do you have to do this?"

"Because I made a promise to Dad." Oliver said. "Some things you can't walk away from." He repeated the same words he had been listening to for the past few years as Sara sighed.

"I understand. I don't like it… but I understand." Sara admitted. "But please, promise me you'll be careful next time."

"I'll do my best." Oliver said.

* * *

**_The following day, Starling General_ **

"Miss Lance. It's me. It's Oliver." Oliver said as he visited Miss Lance in the hospital room.

"You remember Ollie, do you, Mom?" Sara asked.

"Oliver… there was a boy named Oliver… he left on the boat with Robert…" Dinah said, lost in her thoughts as Sara sighed, sad before they went out.

"It's that bad?" Oliver asked.

"It's getting worse every day." Sara said. "I don't know what are we supposed to do."

"It's going to be OK." Oliver hugged her.

* * *

_**Merlyn Global Group** _

"A man in a green hood?" Malcolm asked over the phone.

" _I know some men specialized in this sort of problem. I expect a payment._ "

"Lawton, Miss Nguyen, Mr. Lacroix, Mr. Turner… they are a little extreme, aren't they?" Malcolm asked.

" _You asked for this problem to be fixed. If you don't like my services—_ "

"Of course I accept, Damien." Malcolm said. "The first one to kill the vigilante, gets the money."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things just got worse for Oliver, have they? And Slade didn't tell Malcolm who Oliver is because he has honor.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	12. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out about conspiracy Malcolm and Robert were behind and decides to stop him. In the aftermath, he gets a call from an old acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

James Holder was gloating, in his bathrobe, talking to a business associate over the phone about Unidac Industries before hanging up and putting the phone on a couch, taking a bottle of beer, only for it to be shattered by an arrow a moment later as the businessman turned around to face the archer in green hood.

"I have armed security outside; all I have to do is call out." Holder said.

"Go ahead." The Arrow smirked. "They can't hear you." He tossed two pistols on the floor as Holder paled, realizing there was no one around to save him.

"What the hell do you want?" Holder asked, frightened.

"How many people died in those fires?" The Arrow growled. "How many?! The courts say you don't owe your victims anything; I disagree. James Holder, you—"

He was interrupted by a gunshot ringing through the air as on Holder's chest appeared a red spot, right where his heart was before his lifeless body fell into the water. The Arrow quickly turned around, firing arrows towards the approximate position of the shooter while taking cover behind a wooden wall but one bullet managed to scratch his armor but it did not wound him as he checked the bullet fragment. The Arrow fired a flashbang arrow, towards where approximately was the shooter firing from, blinding him as he jumped down from the rooftop.

* * *

_**Later, the Foundry** _

"Who did this?" Diggle asked as Oliver examined the bullet fragment he pulled out from his armor.

"I don't know." Oliver said before he sniffed it. "It's curare. Deadly poison."

Diggle froze, realizing who it was. "Deadshot."

"Who?" Oliver turned to him.

"His name is Floyd Lawton. Codename: Deadshot. A contract killer and a sharpshooter. My brother and I have been after him for two years. Andy got killed, when he tried to take him in." Diggle said. "He was shot with a poison-laced bullet."

"First Deathstroke, now Deadshot, this can't be a coincidence." Oliver said.

"You think someone put a hit on you?" Diggle asked.

"On Oliver Queen? I don't think so. On the Arrow? Most likely." Oliver admitted.

"You've pissed off a lot of people by going after the people on the list." Diggle nodded, admitting it made sense.

"Speaking of which, my family needs me." Oliver remembered.

* * *

_**Later, Starling City** _

Oliver drove towards the school as Thea went out and smiled. "Ollie."

"Hey, Speedy." Oliver said as she entered the car.

"I usually let a chauffeur drive me." Thea said.

"Well, it's been a long time since we hung out." Oliver explained as Thea smiled as Oliver drove down the road. "I really missed you, Thea, you know."

"We all missed you." Thea said, hesitant. "Ollie… I understand if you're not ready to talk but… what was it like?" Oliver sighed as she saw in his eyes that he was reliving the pain as she realized her mistake. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid question."

"Don't blame you for asking. It's OK." Oliver assured her.

"But it wasn't all that bad, was it?" Thea asked.

"I'll admit, there were some good days but not always." Oliver said. "And Mia?"

"When she was born, Sara wouldn't let anyone take her away from her arms, unless it was you." Thea said. "And when she looked at Sara with those big, blue serious eyes, Sara would say, 'Don't you worry, little girl, Daddy is going to come to you soon and we'll have plenty of time to talk, when you're bigger.' Sometimes I'd have her in my hands and play with her too."

Oliver smiled, glad he and Thea would share memories.

"Remember when we would either be at Sara's or Laurel's or Tommy's or they would be at ours and we'd watch movies, with popcorn, coke and making home cinema?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes I wish we could relive those days." Thea nodded.

"Maybe someday." Oliver nodded.

"Have you heard about that Robin Hood guy?" Thea asked as Oliver nodded. "I hope he's not gonna come after us."

"Thea, I think the Arrow is going only after the guilty wealthy. And I know we're good people." Oliver said.

* * *

**_Later, Queen's steel factory_ **

"OK, no, no, those beams are supposed to be there." Tommy said as he was giving orders to the constructers.

"I guess I'm not the only one, who has changed in the past three years. Who are you and what have you done to Tommy?" Oliver joked. "Because from what I remember, he was an irresponsible playboy, who often got himself into trouble by getting drunk and hitting on women, among other shenanigans, like me."

"I think we've both come a long way." Tommy said.

"What about your Dad? I know you've been a lot on odds—"

"I've decided  _not_  to constantly rely on his money but I took the liberty of taking some of his to this investment." Tommy said. "Last time I use it before I find some independence."

"Yeah. I think we shouldn't let our parents' past define us." Oliver nodded.

Tommy turned to Oliver, surprised how much he has matured. "What happened to you, when you were gone?"

"A lot." Oliver said cryptically as Tommy nodded before Oliver's phone rang. "Hello?"

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

Oliver entered an abandoned house as a blonde with glasses sat at a laptop. "Do you have something, Felicity?"

"I did as you asked. That glyph on the notebook, I think it's a map of the subway tunnels in the Glades." Felicity explained.

Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Glades? Why?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that this ghost ink you showed me, is very rare, from Middle East." Felicity said.

"I think I can imagine." Oliver drawled.

"Do I want to know where did you get this?" Felicity asked.

"Felicity, as much as I like you, Miss Drake paid you to do a job, not to poke around. Trust me, this isn't something you want to get involved in." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

"Wait." Felicity interrupted Oliver. "Before you leave, I think I know who let Cheshire into Starling. I think he was a friend of your Dad. I traced the money from her laptop."

* * *

Frank Chen was walking out of a warehouse before suddenly, he was hanging above as he faced the Arrow as Chen screamed.

"Why did you let Jade Nguyen into Starling City?!" The Arrow demanded.

"What?" Chen asked, frightened as the Arrow dropped him before Chen was inches away from the pavement as the Arrow pulled him back up.

"Vietnamese assassin, Cheshire cat mask, green dress, sais and metal claws laced with poison, ring any bells?" The Arrow snarled.

"I don't know what you're…" Chen screamed again as he fell down before the Arrow pulled him back up.

"Lie to me again and your brains will be scattered across the ground." The Arrow warned, glaring.

"OK, OK. I work with the Triad, I admit!" Chen gave in. "I was supposed to give Jade Nguyen, Ben Turner, Simon Lacroix and Floyd Lawton fake passports and everything so that they could pass the customs into Starling! Someone put a bounty on you! I never asked who! They paid me to let them into Starling, that's all I know!"

"Who?! Who paid you?!" The Arrow demanded.

"Malcolm Merlyn! It was Malcolm, OK?!" Chen wailed. The Arrow looked shocked but he had learnt that not everything was as it seemed. He snorted, glaring at Chen. "No, no, no, I told you everything I know, you can't kill me, please!"

"I won't kill you but I can't promise you are going to walk away. If you survive, you're going to turn yourself in." The Arrow said, dropping Chen as he screamed as he fell into a dumpster that softened his fall.

* * *

The Arrow jumped from one rooftop to another before he heard a roar and he rolled down before he got up to see an Afro-American with dark hair and a short beard with steel claws that the Arrow recognized.

The Arrow fired several arrows but Turner cut through all of them with his claws. "You'll have to do better than that."

"I will." The Arrow engaged Turner as Turner blocked with his claws.

Turner attacked, cutting the fabric of the Arrow's hood but not into his skin. Turner attacked as the Arrow blocked with his bow before he spun around, hitting Turner from behind with his bow. The Arrow blocked again as Turner attacked him and kicked him back. Turner managed to scratch him across his chest as the Arrow grunted in pain.

The Arrow blocked the following strike with his bow and hit Turner in the leg. Turner got up as the Arrow fired bola arrows, restraining him before they were both covered in a cone of light as a helicopter flew above them.

"This is the police! Drop your weapons and stand down, or we will open fire!" Quentin shouted.

The Arrow dropped a smoke pellet on the ground as it exploded and the Arrow used the smoke to conceal his escape.

* * *

_**The following day, Laurel's apartment** _

Oliver and Sara, with Mia in a small baby carriage, went to visit Laurel, only to see Quentin and Hilton interrogating Tommy while Laurel was standing aside.

"What's going on, Laurel?" Sara asked.

"I… I don't know." Laurel said, completely confused. "Last night, they arrested Frank Chen and he said something about Tommy's Dad and now they're interrogating him. They went to take Mr. Merlyn in but they say he killed six S.W.A.T. with a bow and arrow. They said he was wearing this." She showed Oliver a portrait with Malcolm wearing a black outfit that he recognized, wondering how did he not put it together earlier, considering Nyssa's stories about the Magician.

"The Magician…" Oliver growled.

"What?" Sara asked, confused.

"I gotta go." Oliver said, leaving.

"But, Ollie—"

Oliver closed the door, leaving Sara confused.

* * *

**_Later, elsewhere_ **

"You're saying that Malcolm Merlyn is a member of this… League of Assassins?" Dinah asked.

"He was. For two years." Oliver said. "Until Ra's took pity on him and released him. And he, Chen and my Dad were close friends. And Chen told me he let into Starling assassins hired by Merlyn."

"Wow." Dinah said. "We've extracted copy of interrogation of Chen. He confessed to aiding Mr. Merlyn and your father in some Undertaking, letting Unidac Industries build some kind of an earthquake machine to destroy the Glades, after their first failed Undertaking, in which they tried to coerce criminals and corrupt city officials into making the Glades a better place." She showed Oliver some papers as Oliver glared. "But your father apparently had second thoughts and Malcolm and Chen planted a bomb on the yacht."

"That's why he left me the list." Oliver realized. "And I think I know where's Merlyn hiding. If he's former League. I know most of the hideouts in this city."

* * *

Malcolm was meditating with his eyes closed, wearing the outfit of the League until he heard arrows fly and grunting and smashing, realizing his guards were being taken out.

* * *

The Arrow took cover behind a pillar as Lawton fired from his sniper rifle. The Arrow fired an explosive arrow and Lawton fell down after the explosion on some crates, knocked out.

Lacroix fired an arrow as the Arrow dodged and fired. Lacroix blocked the shot with his bow as they both rushed at each other and fired more arrows. The projectiles impacted and knocked off as Lacroix fired another arrow but the Arrow dodged before they engaged each other, using their bows as bo staffs.

They both fenced with their bows as the Arrow dodged, while Lacroix aimed at his head. The Arrow kicked Lacroix back and swung his bow but Lacroix blocked with his own before pulling out a knife and stabbing the Arrow in the hip as the Arrow groaned. The Arrow headbutted Lacroix as he stumbled back and pulled the knife out.

The Arrow attacked as Lacroix dodged but the Arrow crouched, kicking Lacroix in the face and knocking his mask off as Lacroix fell down. Lacroix rolled back and fired another arrow but the Arrow caught it and fired back, shooting it right between Lacroix's eyes as he slumped back and tilted his head.

* * *

Malcolm, in his League uniform, sans the mask, got up as he smirked, turning around. "Hello, Oliver." Oliver froze for a moment, surprised. "Did you think I would not put it together? The techniques of the League, your disappearances…"

"You're the Magician." Oliver said. "I've heard stories about you but I never got the real name."

"Did Ra's take pity on you or did you find out it was not a place for you?" Malcolm taunted. "We both want the same thing, Oliver, to make this city a better place."

"By killing hundreds of innocent people?" Oliver sneered.

"They're not innocent! They all deserve to die! Like how Rebecca died!" Malcolm roared and Oliver realized how insane he was and what was he doing.

"One mugger killed your wife, not the whole Glades. And she and Tommy would be ashamed of you." Oliver growled.

"How dare you—" Malcolm growled.

"I'll make sure you won't hurt anyone, ever again." Oliver sneered.

They both fired arrows but they hit each other and were knocked away. Oliver and Malcolm rushed at each other with their bows, fencing and blocking each other's attacks until Oliver threw Malcolm away. Malcolm did a cartwheel as Oliver fired another arrow. Malcolm caught it before it exploded in sparks and Malcolm yelped as he fell down before he got up and glared, pulling out his sword. "Clever. But not enough!"

Oliver blocked Malcolm's strikes with his bow before Oliver knocked him back by hitting him in the chest. Oliver ducked as Malcolm attempted to cut his head off and spun around, hitting Malcolm in the head as Malcolm grunted and Oliver beat Malcolm repeatedly with his bow until Malcolm fell down and rolled away to get up.

Malcolm threw two daggers that Oliver deflected with his bow but the third one hit him in the thigh as Oliver knelt, groaning in pain. Malcolm jumped at Oliver and flipped him over, grabbing him in chokehold as Oliver tried to free himself from Malcolm's grip.

"Don't struggle. It's over. There was never any doubt the outcome." Malcolm growled. "Don't worry. Your mother and sister will be joining you in death."

"You… are… not… winning… this time!" Oliver choked out and jumped, grabbing Malcolm by his neck and using him as a leverage and as Oliver fell down and hit the ground, Oliver used the momentum to throw Malcolm over his shoulder as Malcolm hit the ground, hard. Oliver then punched Malcolm in the face three times, until he was knocked out.

Talia then entered, clapping her hands. "Impressive."

Oliver turned around, realizing she had been watching him. "You knew?"

"We suspected." Talia corrected. "Father doesn't approve of warriors showing mercy but I was curious. The Magician has violated our code of honor with this Undertaking. We do not kill innocent people if it does not suit the greater good and while he has been released, he should have asked my father for permission, which he did not ask."

Oliver considered.

* * *

**_Later_ **

Ben Turner and Floyd Lawton were later arrested by A.R.G.U.S., while Frank Chen turned himself in to the police and told them everything. Moira was horrified that her closest friends turned on her husband, Thea just as equally as Tommy was disturbed by what his father had become.

The police and the FBI later went through the databases of Merlyn Global Group and the list and arrested or put under investigation everyone on the list.

* * *

_**Nanda Parbat** _

Malcolm was on his knees and shackled, pale and for the first time in years, he was afraid as he faced the Demon's Head.

"In 1854, I encountered an illusionist in Vienna and he was dazzling. Magnificent. Powerful." Ra's said, circling around Malcolm, who trembled in fear as Ra's paced like a cat waiting to pounce. "And then, nearly half a century later, I stumbled upon this man again. He was withered, broken, dying." Ra's then touched Malcolm's face as he shivered. "You see, a magician can cheat many things. Except one."

"Please. I was your horseman. Let me hunt for you once more. Allow me to prove to you my reborn loyalty." Malcolm begged, his voice full of fear.

"Al Sa-her. Face your death with honor." Ra's said, as there was a tone of disgust heard in his voice. "Or at least dignity."

"Please, don't do this." Malcolm begged.

"There is a price you must pay for your crimes, that can only be measured in agony and blood. But know I will take no pleasure in this." Ra's said coldly as he turned to his men. "Take him away."

"No! No! No!" Malcolm screamed as the assassins dragged him to the wall and shackled him.

Ra's pulled out his sword and Malcolm was screaming in agony as Ra's continuously cut into him. "I can make you bleed for days, with hundreds of cuts on your body, without cutting any arteries, so that your pain lasts for much longer than you can endure."

Talia and Nyssa smirked in satisfaction, although Nyssa missed her old friend, wanting to see Oliver again.

* * *

**_Sara's apartment_ **

"How's your Mom and Thea doing?" Sara asked as they put Mia to bed.

"They and Tommy are in shock. But they'll be fine." Oliver said as he saw how disturbed Sara was.

"When I heard what you did… I thought I lost you forever. I mean… you never were this deep in the dark." Sara said, for the first time shocked by Oliver's brutality.

"No matter how deep in the dark, I might have been… you, Laurel, Mia, Speedy, Tommy… you were my light in it. Without you, I would've been lost. You were the only things keeping me going." Oliver explained, smiling at her.

"You know, I was lost without you, Ollie. When I thought you were dead, it… it broke my heart." Sara said, her voice almost breaking as he saw her eyes get wet, while she touched his bare breast, her fingers running down his scars. "But then… you found your way back. It was a miracle. I don't care how many things you've been through, it was a damned miracle to me."

"You always see the best in me, even if I don't." Oliver said.

"And I'm never going to give up on you. Even if you want to give up on yourself." Sara said.

"Sara, I…" Oliver stopped as Sara put her finger on his lips.

"Don't. Just shut up and kiss me." Sara said as she embraced him.

They both kissed fiercely before Oliver unbuttoned Sara's shirt and unclipped her bra as she laid down on bed, stripping each other of their clothes, leaving them scattered across the floor as Oliver crawled towards her and his hand caressed Sara's cheek as they smiled at each other. They engaged in another passionate kiss before they pressed their bodies against each other.

Oliver put his arm around Sara as they were making out before he massaged her sides and Sara moaned loudly and breathed out as she felt him giving in before he squeezed her breasts as Sara moaned even louder as he kissed her, going from her face to lips and the neck. Oliver then leaned forward as he wrapped his arms around Sara and she did the same around his neck as they kissed fiercely once more, giving into their feelings.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you. You and Mia mean everything to me. And Tommy, Laurel, Thea… they're all my family too." Oliver said.

"We're not leaving you, Ollie. I promise." Sara said as she put her arm on Oliver's chest as he stroked her hair and pulled the blanket to cover them both, naked under the sheet and enjoying the night as they kissed fiercely.

* * *

**_2013, undisclosed location_ **

"Alright, I think we'll take a break here." Dinah said as she wrote everything down.

"Why are you doing this?" Sara asked. "I mean, why are you trying to understand Ollie?"

"I just want to get the whole picture. That's all." Dinah said. "You know there's an arrest warrant after what Mr. Queen did. If I don't get all the facts, you know what can happen."

Laurel and Sara looked at each other and nodded in understanding. "Are you going to help him, if we tell you everything?"

"That's what I'm trying to do." Dinah said. "You're free to walk down this facility, except for where's only authorized personnel allowed. Food and water are on our tab."

"Where's Mia?" Sara asked. "Where's my daughter?"

* * *

Dinah accompanied Sara to where Diggle was playing with Mia. "Now, show me your hand. That's it." They clapped hands.

"Mommy." Mia rushed to Sara, who kissed her on her cheek.

"Hey, sweetie." Sara smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Uncle John is nice to me." Mia said. "When's Daddy coming home?"

"Mia… I don't know." Sara said, missing Oliver as she hugged Mia tightly.

* * *

"Well?" Lyla Michaels asked as Dinah entered her office.

"I guess there's still lot that we don't know. We misjudged Oliver." Dinah summed up. "You were right. There's more to the story than it seems and we still don't have the full picture."

"We'll need it. Right now, Oliver's on most wanted list and we need to get our facts straight. If we're wrong…"

"…they'll either hunt him down and kill him or he'll never see his family again." Dinah nodded, finishing Lyla's thought. "And I think he can be an asset. And I'm not talking about Task Force X but the… other task force you and I discussed recently."

"If I recall, you didn't approve of someone as… extreme as him. I doubt he or Bruce can play along with people like Barry Allen." Lyla said.

"Who knows." Dinah said. "But I'll keep you posted and continue debrief them in an hour."

"There's still a lot that we don't know." Lyla nodded. "Like what happened with Deathstroke and H.I.V.E. and the Ninth Circle."

* * *

_**2011, Queen Consolidated** _

"Hello?" Oliver asked, answering the call.

" _Oliver Queen? Bruce Wayne. Remember me? I think we have a lot of catching up to do._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First arc of the story is finished, now we're moving onto the second arc.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	13. Darkness upon Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver visits Gotham, he meets an old acquaintance, while facing a new threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Gotham City_ **

"Whoa." Thea said as she went out from the limo with Moira and Oliver. "Wow, Gotham is quite different from Starling City."

"Why would Bruce Wayne call you?" Moira asked.

"Asides from catching up since I dropped out of Princeton seven years ago? I don't know." Oliver admitted as they entered Wayne Enterprises and entered the elevator.

* * *

"Oliver." Bruce shook his hand with Oliver before hugging Moira and Thea. "Miss Queen. Thea."

"Bruce." Oliver smiled.

"Hello, Bruce." Moira and Thea hugged Bruce with a smile.

"Would you mind if we ask why would you want to call us?" Oliver asked.

"I read about the Applied Sciences division fiasco with Queen Consolidated and Malcolm Merlyn two years ago and I thought I could offer a… partnership. Merger." Bruce said. "I mean, the balance sheet and equity of your company has plummeted, since Robert's… unwise decision." He said hesitantly, not wanting to be tactless. "Sorry, if I—"

"No offense taken, Bruce." Oliver said, although he could tell there was something… off and… familiar about his old friend.

"I'm talking about long-term partnership. Your family needs to restore your reputation…"

* * *

"…with my help, I think we can restore the Glades to its glory and restore the Merlyn's and Queen's reputation." Bruce offered. "And if there is something you can do for me here in Gotham…"

"We'll consider it, Bruce, thank you." Moira said as she and Oliver shook hands with him.

"You won't mind if I'll speak with Oliver alone for a few minutes? He'll catch up with you later." Bruce said.

"Sure." Oliver nodded.

"We'll be waiting in the lobby." Moira said.

Oliver and Bruce stared at each other for what seemed to be like an eternity, even though it was just a minute, many unspoken words exchanged between them as they both realized who the other was.

"I suppose you've come a long way since your playboy days… Arrow." Bruce said as Oliver's brows raised.

"I could say the same thing about you… Detective." Oliver said. "How about both of us dropped the act?"

Bruce nodded. "The League of Assassins. I must say I wasn't expecting someone like you to end up with them. You do realize how much in over your head are you—"

"I'm not one of them anymore. Ra's released me, since he knew I did not belong there." Oliver said.

"I want to know, what do you want, Oliver? What are you playing at?" Bruce asked.

"I'm trying what you're trying to do, Bruce. Making my city a better place and honoring my father." Oliver said.

"By killing?" Bruce argued.

"I've never killed anyone unless I really had to." Oliver said. "If this is about lecturing me, I don't kill my enemies, unless they give me no other choice. And Malcolm faced the League's justice, like he deserved."

"I don't support Ra's agenda but he is an honorable man." Bruce nodded.

"Why did you call me here, Bruce?" Oliver asked.

Bruce sighed. "I need your help. Have you ever heard a name 'Damien Darhk'?" Oliver shivered as Bruce saw the look in his eyes. "I'll take that as a 'Yes'."

"I know exactly who he is." Oliver said. "I've heard about him in the League."

"I've heard only whispers about him and did some research." Bruce pointed out. "He's built up quite a bulletproof alibi, I'll give him that but recently, he entered this city and charmed Mayor Hill and a lot of city officials and since then there have been… a lot of… strange activities."

"Like what?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know." Bruce admitted. "I thought I could handle it alone but I need your help, Oliver."

* * *

_**Later, Wayne Manor** _

Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Tommy, Thea and Moira attended one of Bruce's fundraisers as Bruce later entered.

"Well, there he is! Bruce Wayne! Fashionable and fashionably late, as always." Oliver cheered as everyone toasted for Bruce, except Thea.

"One year later and I can finally drink." Thea muttered.

"Together, we can restore Gotham to its former glory. And I hope with your support, I can make our city proud!" Bruce toasted as everyone clapped their hands.

Bruce and Oliver shook their hands with many of the attendees before they saw a blonde man with short hair that Oliver immediately recognized but decided to keep a poker face.

"Mr. Wayne. Mr. Queen. Huge fan."

"Thank you, Mr…" Bruce trailed off as he and Oliver shook hands with the man.

"Damien Darhk. I'd like to help with your program of Gotham City's restoration." Darhk offered. "May I have a minute with you two?"

"Of course." Bruce said.

"No problem." Oliver nodded as they followed Darhk aside.

"Well, it's not just about financial support. I have strong relations in the business circles, media outlets as well." Darhk said.

Bruce smiled. "As much as I appreciate your offer, Mr. Darhk, I don't think that is necessary, since we already have enough partner—"

"I'm trying to offer you a hand. Imagine what we can accomplish if we work together." Darhk offered. "And not to be indelicate but a lot has changed in Gotham City, since your parents had sway here. The levers of power have changed. And as you may know, many people in Gotham would like to change the city to their image."

"What do you want, Mr. Darhk?" Bruce asked, the veiled threat not lost to either him or Oliver.

"The restoration of Old Gotham. Reconsider your plans. Leave it as it is." Darhk said.

"What happens, if I refuse?" Bruce asked.

"Let's just say Old Gotham has long memory." Darhk said, the veiled threat received as he seethed before leaving as Oliver and Bruce watched him with guarded eyes.

"You think that—"

"Yeah." Bruce nodded.

* * *

**_Later_ **

Oliver, Thea and Moira entered their penthouse in Gotham as Thea and Moira unpacked their things.

"Daddy loves you too, Mia." Oliver said before doing "kissing" sounds as Thea and Moira smiled in amusement. "Be nice to Mommy and Aunt Laurel." He hung up as Thea and Moira giggled.

"Being a father has changed you. For better." Moira noted.

"I miss them." Oliver admitted.

Suddenly, through the window burst in a ninja in black with an owl-like mask as Thea and Moira gasped.

"Oliver Queen. Moira Queen. Thea Queen. The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die." The ninja said as everyone widened their eyes.

"The Court… they… they are just a myth!" Thea exclaimed.

Oliver dodged as the ninja swung his sword. Oliver grabbed a lamp and blocked but had to hold back, in order  _not_  to expose himself as he dodged and blocked, trying to seem like an amateur, until two of the bodyguards entered and shot the ninja, who staggered back and fell off the window as Moira and Thea stared in shock.

"What the hell is that?" Thea gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to mix a bit Gotham Season 3, Arrow Season 4 and Batman from The New 52 and Watch Dogs.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	14. Dar(h)k agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Bruce get to the bottom of Darhk's agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Bruce, this is not necessary—"

"My bodyguards and Commissioner Gordon's men will look after you for the time being." Bruce told Moira as the policemen and Bruce's men were on a patrol in the Queen's penthouse.

* * *

"Now, Bruce, talk. What is the Court of Owls exactly?" Oliver asked as he entered Bruce's office.

"It's an ancient organization that most people in Gotham believed to be a ghost story. You could say they're something like Gotham's Illuminati." Bruce explained as he showed some files on the computer. "Batman has connections to GCPD. I've already pulled out the autopsy report." He showed Oliver on a computer some metallic object with an owl symbol engraved on it. "The assassin had in his wisdom tooth this. It's the same symbol that his weapons had."

"An Athenian owl." Oliver recognized it.

" _Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time,_

_Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime._

_They watch at your hearth, they watch in your bed._

_Speak not a whispered word about them, or they'll send the Talon for your head._ " Bruce cited.

"It's a nursery rhyme we scare children with. Until recently, I thought the Court of Owls was just a ghost story."

"So, we've got some crazy assassin, who was some kind of secret -high-level assassin probably working with Damien Darhk? I've head about Darhk and the Court but I never thought they'd be this…" Oliver trailed off.

"…extreme?" Bruce asked and Oliver nodded.

"How did he even get in?" Oliver wondered.

* * *

_**Later** _

Batman and the Arrow scoured the underground tunnels of Gotham as Batman pinned a thug to the wall.

"You smugglers must have let someone in!" Batman demanded.

"I don't know anything, I swear! An owl man? Are you nuts?" The thug protested as the Arrow and Batman narrowed their eyes.

"Get out of these tunnels, now." The Arrow ordered as the thug ran away.

* * *

"So, Damien Darhk offers you help and when you say "no", an assassin from a group of wannabe Illuminati target you?" The Arrow summed up.

"It's likely that Darhk is behind this. But why? What is his agenda?" Batman wondered.

"We should look into recent Darhk's movements." Oliver said.

Bruce and Oliver then spent two hours examining CCTV footage around Gotham, tracking Darhk's movements until they noticed something.

"Mayor Hamilton Hill." Bruce said.

"Getting in bed with Darhk." Oliver said. "I know Dad didn't like Hill much, when we visited Gotham the last time. He was a corrupt jerk."

"Indeed he is." Bruce nodded. "He wanted to shut down the restoration of Old Gotham and he wasn't a fan of it, when I announced my plans in my last fundraiser."

"I think we should pay Mr. Hill a visit." Oliver said.

* * *

**_Later_ **

The Arrow and Batman visited Mayor Hill's apartment, which was empty.

"What do you think we'll find here?" The Arrow asked.

"I don't know yet." Batman admitted before he hacked into Hill's computer and saw something. "What…"

"What is it?"

"Looks like some shady transactions between Hill and some unknown companies." Batman said. "Wait." Then he looked into some emails.

" _I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE. COME CLEAN OR I WILL._ "

"It's from Vicki Vale." Batman said.

"The reporter? She died last month, didn't she?" The Arrow said.

"I doubt it was an accident." Batman said.

" _WE WILL SHAPE GOTHAM INTO OUR VISION. EITHER WAYNES AND QUEENS WILL ACCEPT OR THEY SHALL FACE THE OWL'S JUDGEMENT._ "

"You think that's why Darhk wanted us to accept his offer?" The Arrow wondered. "I know Darhk is a deluded visionary."

"And if someone would not play ball, the Court would kill them." Batman nodded. "I can send this evidence to Gordon."

"Darhk will lose his grip on Gotham." The Arrow nodded.

* * *

Batman and the Arrow were on rooftops before suddenly, darkness consumed them…

* * *

…and they appeared in some kind of a maze as above them was an owl statue watching them.

"What the hell?" The Arrow demanded.

"I'm impressed." Darhk said over P.A. "I guess that's what happens, when I underestimate someone trained by Ra's and the World's Greatest Detective."

Suddenly, in front of Batman and the Arrow appeared a ninja with owl mask. Talon. "Batman. The Arrow. The Court of Owls has sentenced you both to die."

Batman and the Arrow dodged as the Talon threw knives. Talon lunged at Batman but Batman grabbed his arm and punched him in the face, hard. The Arrow shot an arrow into the Talon's chest but it did not do anything.

Talon attacked with his metal claw weapons as the Arrow blocked with his bow and jumped back as the claws scratched his Kevlar armor chest plate. The Arrow spun around and hit the Talon in the head and kicked him as Talon fell down and rolled back to get up.

Batman attacked Talon, trying to punch him in the head but Talon dodged Batman's attacks and grabbed Batman's leg, trying to throw him down but Batman spun around, kicking Talon in the face as Talon stumbled back.

The Arrow fired an incendiary arrow as Talon burst into flames and fell down, dead, not screaming.

* * *

Darhk was in some chamber, observing before Batman and the Arrow entered.

"It's over, Darhk. The Court has been exposed." Batman said.

"Give it up. You can't win." The Arrow said.

"Why are you trying to stop me?" Darhk taunted as he faced them. "I'm doing what you're trying to do. Make this city, this world a better place."

"You are trying to control Gotham and every other major city, robbing them of their free will." Oliver glared as Darhk pulled out his sword.

"Under my rule, this city… this state, will know peace. I am the future of this world, not you, not any vigilante, not Ra's." Darhk said.

"We've sent over the evidence of what you, H.I.V.E. and the Court are doing, it's over, Damien." Batman said.

"A temporary setback." Darhk said as he swung his sword and Oliver blocked with his bow. "You act as if you have some right to judge me. To declare that I am wrong." Oliver dodged as Darhk attacked and Bruce punched Darhk and kicked him back. Bruce rolled back to avoid Darhk's attack. "Yet, everything I've shown you, all I've said and done, should clearly demonstrate otherwise. I can cleanse this world of crime and wars." Oliver attempted to hit Darhk with his bow but Darhk dodged before grabbing Oliver by his arm and throwing him away. Darhk dodged as Bruce rushed at him and kicked him in the chest as he fell down before both men got up. "Under my rule, you will all know peace!"

"And in the process, you will rob everyone of free will and kill anyone, who disagrees with you? That's no peace, that's tyranny!" Bruce snarled.

"Free will? They'll all differ in their views in what it means to be free!" Darhk snapped.

Oliver attempted to punch Darhk but Darhk avoided Oliver's attack and Bruce's kick before he grabbed Oliver by his arm and Bruce by his leg, throwing them both down.

"You've seen how many times have everyone fought amongst themselves regarding control. It will all lead to war. I will lead them to peace!" Darhk snarled before Oliver and Bruce knocked him down.

"Yield." Oliver said.

"Never." Darhk lunged at Oliver but Oliver pulled out a fletchette and stabbed Darhk in the chest and twisted as it pierced Darhk's heart and Darhk fell down, dead.

* * *

_**2013, undisclosed location** _

"So, Darhk was trying to basically bribe and buy off multiple nations, cities and government, all so that he could control them." Dinah summed up.

"And he and H.I.V.E. used the Court of Owls to try to take over Gotham." Sara nodded.

"Of course, we were all shocked when it all came out." Laurel said.

"And later, the Court was exposed and arrested by GCPD and the FBI." Dinah nodded. "But it was far from over, wasn't it? Because in Star City, someone else decided to take over when Darhk could not take control."

"Yeah. And that's when it all later went totally to crap." Sara said as she and Laurel had grim looks on their faces, not wanting to relive what happened next, which was the reason Oliver was forced to leave them.

"Alright. So then, Slade and Joe Wilsons, the Ninth Circle, Dante, Amanda Waller and when they tried to kill your families." Dinah said as she read from the folder. "As much as I have a pretty good idea what happened, I need your input as well. If what you tell me, is going to be the truth, I promise I'll do my best to make sure Oliver will not have to face prison, if we find him."

Laurel sighed as she took a breath. "OK. It all started when we and Ollie met this Dante guy last year…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darhk wasn't as ridiculously overpowered in this story as in the show but I made him a capable fighter, considering he was a man, who had been Ra's al Ghul's archnemesis in the show. In the show, without his powers, Darhk was so ridiculously nerfed that Oliver was able to kick his ass so easily but not in here.
> 
> Sorry if you were disappointed this wasn't interesting but this act was just a small filler before I start another arc, which will be the final act of this story.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	15. Hit and run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets a mysterious man named "Dante" but as he attempts to investigate him, a tragic event hits his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_2012, Starling City_ **

Oliver, Laurel, Sara and Tommy were in a gala as Laurel teased Oliver. "Thanks for doing this."

"Adrian has done a lot for us all, we owe it to him to support his campaign." Oliver said as they watched Laurel's friend Adrian Chase mingle with the guests.

"Who knows, maybe he'll be able to bail us out, once he gets chosen as the next D.A." Tommy teased.

"All he needs is a decent slogan." Sara smiled before she saw Quentin with Mia and Thea as she approached them, about to take care of her daughter.

"What about… ' _Chase the crime._ '" Tommy quipped as Laurel and Oliver smiled.

"Lame." Oliver said. "' _A new hope for Starling._ '"

"Too cliché." Laurel protested.

"What about you? Any ideas?" Oliver asked Laurel.

"Well, I was thinking something like you. ' _A new face for Starling._ ' But like I said, too cliché."

"It doesn't sound too bad." Oliver assured her.

"Adrian may be the first decent prosecutor in years. Spencer was quite… flexible. She might as well was in…" Laurel sighed. "Sorry, I don't want to speak ill of the dead but—"

"Don't bother. Dad had been dead to me long ago." Tommy assured her.

"Let's mingle, OK?" Oliver said as he, Laurel, Tommy, Moira and Thea mingled with the guests while Sara was taking care of Mia.

As Oliver continued to mingle with the guests, suddenly, he and Moira were approached by a tall muscular man in a suit and a short beard.

"Mr. Queen. Miss Queen." The man introduced himself as he approached them and shook hands.

"Oh. Good evening, Mr…" Oliver trailed off, not recognizing the man but narrowing his eyes, knowing there was something suspicious about him.

"Dante." He said, smiling. "Do you have a minute?"

Oliver already suspected that this Dante might be as dangerous as Darhk was.

"I'd like to make a generous offer to Queen Consolidated, with a large payment in exchange for your Applied Sciences division. I am talking about billions of dollars. It's not like you need it." Dante said.

"May I ask why are you interested in it?" Moira asked, suspicious about Dante.

"Let's just say I need… a proper equipment and staff for a project I'm working on. A project that might save lives. But so far, no one has been willing to provide me what I need." Dante said. "Besides, your balance sheet has been working out quite badly lately, hasn't it?"

"Would you mind if we ask what this… project is about?" Oliver inquired.

"Let's just say that it's about restoration. Ecological restoration. Forests. And it won't stop there." Dante said. "I'm talking non-emissive electricity, pure energy—"

"This all sounds very compelling and I find this offer intriguing but if you won't mind, I think it might be best, if we discussed the details in an office. Perhaps you can reach out to my secretary, I'm sure we can arrange a meeting to discuss further details." Moira said.

Dante nodded and smiled. "Of course." He shook hands with Moira and Oliver. "I look forward to working with you." He walked away as Oliver and Moira narrowed their eyes.

"There is something…"

"…off about him." Moira nodded. "I think it might be best if we kept a close eye on him."

"Saying 'no' to him certainly seemed like a bad move." Oliver said.

* * *

**_Later, Oliver's penthouse_ **

Sara and Oliver put Mia to bed as the parents smiled at their daughter. "Daddy. Is everything OK?"

"Everything is going to be fine, sweetie." Oliver promised, kissing Mia on her forehead as she fell asleep a few moments later.

"Ollie, is everything OK?" Sara asked as she and Oliver went out from the room.

"I'm not sure. There's something off about Dante." Oliver said.

"What did you find about him?" Sara asked.

"It's more like what I  _didn't_  find." Oliver corrected. "This guy is clean. Maybe too clean. And my gut is telling me that there's something off about him."

"What are you going to do?" Sara wondered but she already had suspicions as Oliver was silent and she sighed. "Ollie. It doesn't have to always be you. If you're right, let my Dad or the FBI handle it."

"Sara. I need to—"

"I get what you're trying to do but what about me? What about us? There has to be a better life than this." Sara said. "I'm not asking you to choose between the Arrow or me but think about what's it doing to us."

"Maybe you're right." Oliver admitted. "But I need to know."

Sara sighed. "It's just that I don't want to worry about you or our families again."

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you. Like I said, you, Laurel, Mia, Thea, Tommy, everyone… you're the most important things in my life." Oliver hugged Sara and kissed her on her forehead.

* * *

**_Starling City_ **

In his hideout, the Arrow hacked into municipal surveillance cameras to follow Dante until he found him on a plaza before the Arrow went out and followed Dante and the Arrow fired arrows onto some lamps and turned on microphones so that he could eavesdrop before he set them up to listen to Dante's conversation with an Afro-American woman Oliver did not recognize but could tell she seemed familiar.

"Mr. Dante. Glad you could make it. We have some last-minute logistic issues we need to discuss." The woman said.

"If you want to talk about COG—"

"That can be discussed later. I want to talk about what we need to make things go smoothly." The woman said.

"I've already started making preparations with Miss Queen." Dante said.

"And Oliver?" The woman wondered. "Don't underestimate him, he's not—"

"He has no idea, who I am." Dante promised as he and the woman walked down the plaza.

"Darhk thought similarly as you and it cost him." The woman said. "I think we need a more direct approach to—"

"We're not going to use his family against him. We have our limits." Dante said and Oliver glared at the thought that someone was willing to threaten his family. "And children… it's a line I shall not cross, ever."

"Sometimes, exceptions and flexibility can be helpful." The woman said and Oliver growled. There was something familiar about her… "If you're getting cold feet—"

"Let me make things clear, Amanda. The Ninth Circle planned this operation. The Ninth Circle paid this operation and the circle would be very upset, if any interference or setbacks occurred." Dante warned.

"We'll deal with it. Just like with the Arrow or anyone else. By any means necessary." The woman promised. "We're both survivors, Mr. Dante."

Oliver then realized who it was, although he was hoping his suspicions were wrong.

"Stick to the plan and I will deal with any setbacks. We're about to make our own history." Dante promised as he walked down the plaza with Waller.

"No one should know we're talking. As far as CIA or A.R.G.U.S. is concerned, I'm in Paris." Waller said. "And Dante—"

"Deal." Dante nodded.

Oliver turned off the surveillance, wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

**_The Glades_ **

A man with a skull mask injected a green liquid into a man restrained to a chair as the man trembled and spasmed, screaming in pain as blood streamed from his eyes until the man passed out.

"Another failure. Dante will be disappointed." Brother Blood said.

" _We need more troops for our plan to work and we need Miss Queen's cooperation._ " A man said as he was talking on Brother Blood's phone.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Starling City** _

"What can you tell me about Dante, Felicity?" Oliver asked as he entered her apartment, handing her an envelope of cash.

"You pay me much more than most people. Maybe I'm that good to you?" Felicity teased.

"Maybe it's because I trust you." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

"Thanks. I owe you for not having me face prison. But as for Dante, frankly, there was not much to find. He seems like a genuine businessman but I think it's all smokescreen. I mean, I tried to look deep but it's like he showed up out of nowhere." Felicity explained. "That guy is a ghost."

"He said he worked for a group called the Ninth Circle and I think he's in cahoots with Amanda Waller." Oliver said and Felicity paled.

"Oh…"

"You've heard of the Circle, have you?" Oliver asked and Felicity nodded.

"Yeah. Unfortunately… I have." Felicity said. "Look, Oliver, I know you'll try to get to the bottom of this but please, don't you think it's best if you let this slide? I mean, these are very dangerous people."

"Some things you can't just walk away from. Felicity, I need to know who they are." Oliver said. "And don't say anything to Waller or agent Drake, she might be compromised."

* * *

**_Later_ **

Oliver and Sara were packing things before Sara put a jacket on Mia.

"OK, honey, Daddy's going to take us to the countryside and we'll be having some fun for the weekend, OK?" Sara said and Mia nodded before they entered Oliver's car.

* * *

As Oliver was driving down the road, in the opposite direction, he saw a biker who had a familiar face. When Oliver got a closer look, he noticed that it was a man with short hair and a red targeting eyepiece, making him realize who it was but before Oliver could react, the man pulled out his wrist gun and fired and the next thing Oliver knew, his car flipped over as Sara and Mia screamed and glass shards and metal flied and then the airbag hit Oliver in the face as the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this certainly has gotten REALLY bad, has it?
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	16. Dark path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver investigates who tried to kill him as they target his friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Starling General** _

When Oliver came to, he realized that he was in a hospital, wires and drips attached to his body. Oliver groaned and wanted to get up before the doctors entered and held him down.

"Mr. Queen, no, you need to rest." Doctor Schwartz said.

Oliver groaned, looking around. "Where's Mia? And Sara? Where are—"

"Hold him!" Doctor Schwartz said as the machines started to bleep and one of the doctors sedated Oliver as he passed out.

* * *

When Oliver came to, he got up as a doctor was next toh him. "Mr. Queen, are you feeling alright?"

"I'll be fine." Oliver said. "Where's Sara and Mia?"

"They're alright, don't worry about them. You should rest—"

"I want to see my girlfriend and my daughter, now." Oliver insisted.

* * *

Oliver had developed high tolerance for pain but still, he found it difficult to walk towards Sara and Laurel, who were at the corridor.

"Thank God you're OK." Laurel hugged him but Oliver groaned. "Sorry." She immediately let go.

"Mia, is she…" Oliver trailed off, not sure if he wanted to know.

Laurel sighed. "I think you two should talk."

Sara wiped her wet cheeks as Laurel left for a coffee.

"How is she?" Oliver asked, having a bruised face.

"She's OK but she's… in shock, I think." Sara admitted. "Ollie, she's too afraid to talk to anyone but me. I think she might be having PTSD." Oliver sighed as she held his hand. "Ollie, please, don't. I know that look in your eyes. You want to find the people who did this. But if you do that, you'll drag us all into danger. Some things you can't fix."

"I'm not trying to fix anything, Sara. I want to make sure nothing like this happens again." Oliver snapped.

"Ollie, listen to yourself. What's done is done." Sara pleaded. "Just let it go, for me. I love you, no matter what, you know that but I don't want you to go down this road again. You don't need to do this to help us."

"I have to." Oliver retorted.

"Why does it have to be you?" Sara sniffed.

"Because no one else will." Oliver said as he walked away as Sara saw the anger in his eyes. She had accepted long ago the life Oliver was leading but she didn't want him to go down the dark path he was going down.

* * *

"Mr. Queen, do you have any idea who wanted to attack you?"

"Does it have anything to do with you supporting Mr. Chase's campaign…"

"I don't know why was I targeted but SCPD and FBI is investigating what happened." Oliver summed up. "I have no deep insight on the details, so I cannot answer any of your questions."

"Mr. Queen, wait, Mr. Queen…"

Oliver left, ignoring them.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

A.R.G.U.S. had been compromised, so Oliver could not tell anything to Dinah but he needed to know why did Lawton target him, so Oliver reached out to his associates until one day, he got lucky.

* * *

A bearded man approached Oliver, talking with thick Russian accent. "Oliver Queen. _The Kapiushon_."

"Anatoly Knyazev." Oliver hugged Anatoly. "Although, I go by 'The Arrow' here."

" _The Strelka_." Anatoly nodded. "I owe you for taking care of Kovar. He was a plague ravaging Russia. Bratva is trying to bring justice and peace and prosperity to Russia but Kovar attempted to crush us. Thanks to you, our country thrives and we're doing our best to keep the peace."

"I am grateful." Oliver said. "I need to know however, do you know anything about Floyd Lawton?"

"Deadshot." Anatoly nodded. "I heard he had been caught but apparently, that was a lie."

"I think I have a good idea who hired him but I need to be sure. I can't use any of my usual channels to gain intel since they'd know." Oliver said.

"I know who pays him. A black market broker. Isabel Rochev, she's the one who relays all payments to Lawton's accounts after he carries out a hit." Anatoly said.

"I've heard of her. She's an elusive one. I've tried to catch her once but she got away." Oliver said.

"Lucky for you, I did some digging." Anatoly promised.

* * *

Isabel Rochev was entering her apartment before she was hit by a dart in the neck.

* * *

When Isabel came to, she felt the cold metal and breeze in the air on her skin, realizing she had been stripped of all her clothes and strapped to a table as she shivered from the cold before she saw the man in green hood, realizing who it was. "You're him."

"Isabel Rochev, you have failed this city. You have sent money to an assassin named Floyd Lawton to murder Oliver Queen, Sara Lance and their daughter." The Arrow said.

"I pay a lot of people for a lot of things and I have no idea—"

Impatient, the Arrow jammed two metal poles attached to a cable and a battery into Isabel's shoulder and splashed her with a bucket of water.

"What are you—" Suddenly, Isabel screamed in agony as shocks of electricity surged through her body and the pain was unimaginable, due to water on her bare skin making it more painful.

"Lie to me again, it's not going to end well for you." The Arrow growled.

"I swear, I have no idea what are you talking about." Isabel denied.

The Arrow turned up the voltage and Isabel screamed again as the Arrow flipped the switch before turning it off and Isabel almost blacked out. She tried to control the pain but the higher voltage and the fact that the water was covering her bare skin made it unimaginable and much more painful.

"Oliver Queen, Sara Lance and Mia Queen. Five-year old innocent girl got caught in the crossfire and she might never speak again due to the trauma." The Arrow growled. "Tell me what I want to know."

He was inching to flip the switch again before Isabel broke. "Alright, alright! I paid Lawton, OK? Someone wanted me to relay the money because they didn't want the hit to be traced to them!"

"Who?!" The Arrow demanded.

"I don't know. All they told me was that it was for the circle. I set Lawton up with the weapons, hideouts, everything, it's all in my phone and flash drive in my jacket. Please. That's all I know, you have to believe me, please…" Isabel begged, sobbing.

"I believe you." The Arrow said but he didn't care. She allowed Lawton to target him and people he loves. He turned up the voltage to maximum as terror overtook Isabel and she paled, with cold sweat covering her. "But this changes nothing about what happened."

"No, please, no… I'll turn myself in—" Suddenly, Isabel's world turned into nothing but sheer agonizing pain as she screamed and spasmed violently, strapped to the table, consumed by the full power of the electricity surging through her as she screamed until her vocal cords broke and then all she remembered was burning fire and inferno consuming her.

Oliver looked indifferent as the battery overloaded and Isabel had been burned to death as the fire was turning her flesh into crisp. They targeted his family. No one responsible was going to walk away with it. No one.

* * *

**_Queen Consolidated_ **

"Have you reconsidered my offer?" Dante asked as he sat across Moira in the office.

"What is it you plan to do with the Applied Sciences division, Mr. Dante?" Moira asked.

"Like I said, I want to change the world." Dante handed Moira a file as Moira looked into it.

"I'll consider it." Moira said.

* * *

_**Laurel's apartment** _

"Sara, are you sure you want to stay in the hospital with Mia?" Laurel asked over the phone before nodding. "OK. Thanks."

She hung up before she heard the doorbell. Laurel peeked through the peephole but no one was there. Laurel was confused before she opened the door but the next thing she knew was, she fell down, feeling something hard hit her in the temple as she felt blood streaming from her head.

Before she could scream for help, someone forced a piece of cloth into her mouth, muffling her screams. Laurel attempted to fight back but the men grabbed her legs and stomped on her stomach and she groaned, unable to breathe before they pulled out a knife and started to cut her clothes. Terror took over Laurel as they ripped off her shirt and pants before cutting the line between the cups covering Laurel's breasts and ripping off her bra and panties, stripping her naked. They pinned Laurel to the table, zipcuffing her legs and hands to the legs of the table and Laurel panicked, unable to fight back.

But before they could proceed with whatever sadistic intentions they had with Laurel, suddenly, much to her surprise, not sure if she should be relieved or horrified, the Arrow jumped in through the window, shooting down two of the thugs. As he saw Laurel on the table, restrained and naked, he realized what the thugs were up to, remembering what the Yakuza and Reiter's men did to Shado. The archer roared in rage, shooting down another one of the thugs before dodging as the last one rushed at the him but the Arrow slammed him against the couch and slammed his bow into his face before grabbing him and kicking him in the stomach and pulling out a fletchette, repeatedly stabbing the man before the man fell down, dead.

The Arrow then turned to Laurel, who let out muffled screams and panicked, assuming that he was going to rape her as he approached her, while Laurel was shaking violently to free herself from the restraints. "Hey, hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not gonna hurt you!" He tried to assure her.

Laurel got the gag off her mouth and screamed. "Help! Somebody help!"

"Laurel, no, it's me! It's Ollie!" Oliver took off his hood, since it was the only way he could calm her down. "It's OK. You're safe now. I would  _never_  hurt you."

"Ollie…" Laurel stared in disbelief as Oliver cut her restraints and put a coat on her to cover her naked body. "You… you're him… you're the vigilante…"

"It's OK." Oliver assured her as she breathed out in shock, as she was almost raped and seeing Oliver kill people.

"Ollie, what the hell is going on here?" Laurel demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	17. Hitting the mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is forced to tell Laurel the truth as she has a hard time to let everything sink in before she and Oliver part ways and on his way to find out the truth about who tried to kill him, Sara and Mia, Oliver gains an unexpected ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

A little bit later, Quentin and Hilton entered, interviewing Laurel and Oliver as they both explained that Laurel had been attacked by unknown thugs in an attempted sexual assault and the vigilante saved her and tried to attack Oliver before the Arrow fended them off as Oliver changed his clothes and Laurel helped him hide his gear.

Quentin sighed in relief as he hugged Laurel tightly. "Thank God you're OK, honey."

Laurel nodded, still in shock a bit. "Yeah. Yeah." She trembled.

"Jesus, first Sara and Mia and now this." Quentin whispered.

"Do you have any leads?" Oliver asked, although he knew that it was unlikely.

"Not really." Quentin admitted. "So far, we haven't been able to ID them but… as much as I want to take in the Arrow… he saved you." He said, relieved.

"Daddy, could you please leave me and Ollie alone for a moment?" Laurel asked.

"Of course. We'll be outside." Quentin promised as he, Hilton and the officers left Laurel and Oliver in private alone in her apartment as Laurel turned to Oliver, still a little in shock.

"So you… you're him." Laurel whispered as she sat down. "Now everything makes sense. All the times you vanished suddenly, the mysterious bruises… what the hell happened to you in the three years you were gone?"

"Honestly, you would barely believe the half of the things that's happened to me. Sara too had a hard time take it in." Oliver said.

"Wait. Sara knows?" Laurel turned to him with eyes widened.

Oliver nodded. "I told her not long after I came back."

"And Mia? Tommy? Thea? Your—"

"No one else asides from you and Sara knows. Few other people too but… they don't matter right now." Oliver said.

Laurel dropped her face into her hands, taking a deep breath. "Oh, my God, why—"

"It's a lot to take in, I know." Oliver said.

"And wait." Laurel raised her head, turning to him. "Those people that attacked me and almost killed you and Mia? Does it have to do with—"

"It's a long story but yeah." Oliver said.

"Why does it have to be you?" Laurel asked. "Why not let Dad handle it or—"

"Laurel, there are things I've seen in the past six years that you can't even imagine. I know your Dad believes that you don't have to go outside the law to get justice but I've seen men with so much power and money that they basically mock the laws and rules of society and won't let anyone or anything stop them to get what they want, even if it means that they'll crush people like us under their boots." Oliver snapped and Laurel was taken aback. "That's why…" He stopped, not wanting to say it out loud in front of the policemen as he lowered his voice. "That's why this city needs me. So that things like that don't happen to you, or anyone else."

"But it's not a way to live, Ollie. Don't you see what just happened? Why you of all people?" Laurel whispered.

Oliver stopped and sighed. He has asked himself this question a lot but he always got one answer. "Some things you can't walk away from. No matter how many times I've wanted to stop, something makes me go for it. Laurel, go with your Dad, ask for protective custody, leave the city, anything. Please. It's for your own good. Take Sara and Mia and stay invisible and don't contact me. I'll contact you."

Laurel got up, taking a breath and processing as she stared at Oliver, realizing what was he going to do. "Does it really have to be this way? Are you going to—"

"I don't want to. But people like them… Waller… Lawton… Dante… I've learned a long time ago that some people you can't lock up. They'll get out eventually and more innocent people get hurt. I put Lawton in prison and he got out and almost killed me, Sara and Mia." Oliver explained as Laurel sighed.

"I guess you don't have a choice, do you?" Laurel asked and Oliver silently staring gave away the answer.

"Laurel… the reason they went after you, was because of me. Are we…" Oliver paused.

Laurel nodded, smiling. "I'm not holding anything against you, Ollie. I just… I wish things had been different." She smiled. "Remember, when we were kids and I would follow you and Sara? But we didn't have money, unlike you or Tommy and we were a bit jealous that you two could afford Princeton and other stuff but then your parents would pay our tuition. And, yeah, we did… get onto your level but your friends were gross."

Oliver chuckled. "Yeah, I remember."

"Sara loved you but I… I don't know. I guess I fell for you too but I knew how much Sara meant for you and I didn't want to hurt either one of you. But I idolized you because you'd always find some way to work through things, like for example difficult exams or bullies attacking you and Sara and as much as I might have had it rough, I got through it too with Sara. Because of you and Tommy. And you were there for us. All of us.

But then… something had changed, when you came back after the Gambit." Laurel said, with tears in her eyes. "I just… I knew that you were a different person and I was glad that you and Sara were happy with Mia and part of me could get why you had been distant towards me at first and I was glad that you tried to be there for us again but… I don't know, it was like if you weren't you anymore. I mean, you were yourself but not yourself at the same time, I guess but I could get that because of the island and then it felt a bit like if we got the old Ollie back when you were again attending these parties with your Mom, fundraisers, and these family dinners with us, just like old times but somehow I could tell that… you were… different. Just couldn't tell how exactly.

Then, after that accident it was like if you had turned your back on everything. I just… I knew that we couldn't get together but I had hoped that you would see that I wanted to be there for you. But I don't know, at times it felt like if both of us had become strangers to each other."

Oliver stared at her and realized how much his relationship with his friends and family changed because he had been keeping a distance from them, mainly due to his recent need for revenge because of Sara and Mia and that he and Laurel were not as close as they used to be.

"All I can say is that I'm sorry." Oliver said with remorse on his face. "I've never wanted to hurt you, you know that."

"I know." Laurel said, hugging Oliver tightly. "And I don't want to follow you anymore."

"Laurel…" Oliver sighed, not sure what to say before they let go.

"I love you, you know that?" Laurel said. "But… you made your choice. I just—"

"I know." Oliver said as Laurel kissed him on his cheek.

"What are you going to do?" Laurel wondered.

"Whatever I'll have to do to protect you." Oliver said. "Look, the best thing you can do right now is lay low and stay invisible until it all blows over."

He got up and was about to leave before Laurel spoke up again. "Ollie…" He turned around to face her. "I know that I'm not the love of your life… but you'll always be the love of mine." Oliver hugged her one more time. "Be careful, OK?"

Oliver nodded before he left.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

"Felicity, tell me you have something." The Arrow said as he called Felicity on the phone.

" _Well, I think I do._ " Felicity said. " _But I'm seriously hoping that this is not going to bite us in the ass later. I mean, if you're right and A.R.G.U.S. had become corrupt and joined the Ninth Circle…_ "

"…it can mean nothing good." The Arrow said.

" _Look, I know you told me not to dig into it but Waller sent a group of her operatives into Kord Industries._ " Felicity said and the Arrow groaned.

"Damn it, Felicity, I told you that A.R.G.U.S. had been compromised. If they trace you—"

" _I'll lay low. I'll be careful, I promise._ " Felicity assured him.

"You better be." Oliver said, not wanting Felicity to get herself killed because of her recklessness. "And if you can, find out how did Floyd Lawton escape A.R.G.U.S. prison."

" _I'll see what I can find._ " Felicity said.

* * *

**_Kord Industries_ **

The Arrow snuck in as he climbed onto some pipes and saw some dead guards in the security booth below him. The Arrow descended from above and shot the mercenaries down before he approached the computer and turned on the surveillance footage.

* * *

_A group of scientists were working on some device as masked men in black and wearing hoods and masks with military weapons was forcing them to build a machine. "You don't get to tell us how to do our job! Dante won't be pleased that you're interfering, when I tell him that!"_

_"Did you hear him?" One of the militants said._

_"I did." The militant said. "But what he does not realize…"_

_Floyd Lawton then appeared and shot the scientist. "…that we work for Dante as well."_

_"You can't just… you—"_

_"I just did." Lawton said, interrupting another one of the scientists, who stared in horror as the hitman executed their colleague. Now I'll give you two choices. Finish your job or join him."_

_The scientists complied fearfully._

* * *

The Arrow clenched his bow and glared before he snuck into the laboratory area and shot down one of the mercenaries.

"Intruder!"

The mercenaries fired as the Arrow took cover behind a shelf, shooting down more of the mercenaries before from above descended a man with black and orange mask and armor with blue plates and black sleeves with a belt of grenades across his chest, holding in his hand a sword and in his other hand a gun. Deathstroke rushed at another mercenary, decapitating him as his head rolled down on the floor and fell down, dead.

Deathstroke kicked another one in the chest and shot him in the head before stabbing another one in the chest before he turned to the Arrow. "Well, small world, isn't it, kid?"

"I'll make sure you'll stay dead this time." The Arrow aimed an arrow at Slade.

Slade raised his hands. "I'm not here for you, kid. I came here for the Ninth Circle."

Oliver raised his brows. "Who hired you now, Slade?"

"No hiring. This one's personal." Slade said. "I can see that look in your eyes, it's personal for you too, kid. Who did they take from you?"

Oliver looked taken aback a bit. "How do you—"

"I'm very perceptive, even though you took my eye." Slade said. "As much as I want to kill you for it, I have more pressing matters to attend to. They offered me a job, I declined, so in response, they kidnapped my son and when I tried to save him, they slit his throat and Joe might lose his ability to speak."

Oliver noticed that Slade's voice was almost a snarl, full of fury, making him feel some sympathy. "They came after my family too. I'm trying to figure out why."

"I suppose our interests are aligned. A truce, perhaps?" Slade offered and Oliver considered.

Deathstroke was a mercenary but an honorable one and Oliver wasn't sure he could beat Waller and Dante alone but could he trust Slade? "How can I trust you?"

"I could've told Merlyn, Darhk, Shadowspire or any piece of trash in Starling City who you are and tell them to go after your family and your daughter." Slade said. "Despite what you may think of me, one thing I'm not, it's a backstabber."

Oliver considered before lowering his bow as they turned to one of the scientists.

"Please, don't kill me—"

"Tell us what we want to know and we'll see. Why do you have this big lockdown? What are you working on?" The Arrow demanded.

"EMP countermeasure for DARPA. But since Dante took over, it's all project-driven. He and Mr. Kord struck some kind of a deal after Queens turned him down." The scientist explained.

"Dante? Tall muscular man with an accent and a beard?" The Arrow asked.

"Yes. Yes."

"What's his deal?" Deathstroke inquired.

"I don't know but he let A.R.G.U.S. and some of his men take over the lab, collecting experimental data and wipe it off the rest of the systems, leaving no clues behind." The scientist explained. "None of us honestly have any clue what we built. Maybe it's an EMP device but I don't know what—"

"Tell us where's Dante." Slade asked.

"Top floor, my guess is that he wants to clean up his mess." The scientist explained.

"Wait, he's in the building?" Oliver asked.

* * *

The Arrow knocked one of the mercenaries over the railing as he fell down as Deathstroke rushed forward, covering his eye hole with his armored arm and shooting down the militants in his way.

They both jumped down from a balcony as the Arrow shot another mercenary as he fell down and Slade impaled him on his sword as the Arrow hissed.

"What? Afraid of little blood, kid?" Slade taunted.

"I don't kill unless I have no choice." The Arrow corrected. "You're out for blood."

"They're animals with no honor that would kill even kids to get their way. They deserve no mercy." Slade snarled and Oliver didn't fault him for the way he felt but he remembered Richard's lessons about restraint and felt ashamed of what he did to Isabel but he did not really have a choice.

The Arrow snuck up on another mercenary, grabbing him in chokehold and knocking him out before two of them noticed him and the Arrow rolled down to avoid the gunfire firing arrows at them as they fell down, dead. Deathstroke rushed at another mercenary and grabbed him with his arm, snapping his neck before spinning around and cutting another one's head off. The Arrow rushed at three mercenaries and blocked their blows before spinning around and knocking them out with his bow.

* * *

"I did as you asked. I promise I won't tell anyone about this." Ted Kord begged.

"No. You won't." Dante pulled out his knife and slit Kord's throat before cleaning up his blade. "Finish the cleanup. No witnesses or survivors."

"With pleasure." Lawton said, loading his rifle.

* * *

The Arrow slammed a mercenary against a wall before stabbing him with a fletchette in the chest as the mercenary fell down as Deathstroke ducked and sliced down two of the mercenaries. The Arrow fired three arrows, shooting down the mercenaries as two more rushed at him but the Arrow blocked their strikes with his bow before beating them up with it and knocking them out.

Deathstroke roared, kicking one of them in the crotch as he knelt down. Deathstroke jumped over the mercenary's back and stabbed another one in the chest before kicking the mercenary behind him down on the ground before impaling him in his sword. Deathstroke then grabbed another mercenary and slammed him against the light on the ceiling, electrocuting him and Oliver was disturbed by Slade's brutality.

* * *

Lawton loaded his rifle and was ready at the corridor. As the Arrow and Deathstroke appeared, Lawton fired, shooting down the strip of the Arrow's quiver as it fell down as the Arrow hissed as the bullet scratched him, remarking how good marksman Lawton was. Deathstroke rushed forward, protected by his armor as he used his arm to protect his eyehole and Lawton found himself unable to penetrate the armor before Deathstroke grabbed Lawton and cut his hand off and Lawton screamed in pain.

"You're going to pay for what you did. Trying to kill children, that's low, even for you. You disgust me. You have no honor." Slade snarled.

"What?" Lawton demanded, confused.

"You tried to kill Oliver Queen, Sara Lance and their daughter Mia." The Arrow growled and Lawton widened his eyes. "Why?"

"I didn't know, OK?" Lawton begged.

"Tell me!" The Arrow snarled, slamming Lawton against a wall and hitting him in the chest.

"I don't know!" Lawton yelled

"Wrong answer." The Arrow snarled, slamming Lawton against a table and pinning his hands to it with arrows as Lawton screamed. "We'll see how steadily you can hold your guns!" He twisted the arrows as Lawton wailed in pain.

"It was a job, OK? I didn't know about any kids, they just told me to take down Queen, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Lawton cried out.

"Think very carefully about your next words." Deathstroke growled.

"Even if I knew names, you wouldn't get me talking! You don't scare me anywhere as much as they do! You can't hide from them!" Lawton yelled. "You better walk away from this, while you still can!"

"Some things you can't walk away from!" The Arrow snarled, hitting Lawton in the face, breaking his nose. "Tell me! Who hired you to kill Oliver Queen?!"

"It was Waller!" Lawton shouted. "OK? She promised me she'd get me out of prison after you busted me, when you ended Merlyn, if I spook Queen off. All she told me was to spook him off, that's all! I didn't know about any kids! Please! I swear!"

"You made your choice. Mia Queen. Six-year old girl, who's now so traumatized she might never speak again, all because of you!" The Arrow glared.

"I'm sorry, man, OK?" Lawton yelled, his voice breaking.

"Sorry won't change anything!" The Arrow shouted. "What did Dante want?"

"An EMP device! He wanted help from Queen Consolidated or Kord or any big player to help set it up! They plan to black out the city today at midnight because the President is coming tonight for a conference." Lawton said.

"That's in an hour. Do you know why?" Deathstroke asked.

"No. Just let this go, man and walk away. You can't stop them." Lawton said.

"Like I said, some things you can't walk away from." The Arrow reached for his quiver.

"No, no, no, please, no, no—" Lawton's begging ceased as the Arrow drove an arrow through his eyepiece as Lawton slumped back, dead, with the arrow sticking out of his eye.

"That's for Mia and Sara, you son of a bitch." The Arrow snarled.

"Hmm. You must enjoy putting arrow into an eye, do you?" Slade said dryly.

"Want a rematch?" The Arrow taunted as he turned to Slade, ready for a fight.

"As much I want to, I don't have time for petty grudges. You have my respect, kid. And make no mistake, one day, I will kill you or die trying but for now, we have a common goal." Deathstroke said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	18. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Slade gain some allies to stop a deadly conspiracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver and Slade were in a chopper, flying towards the conference building, where President was attending regarding the national security.

"So, looks like you enjoy playing hero, do you, kid?" Slade asked.

"It's not like that. I'm trying to do what is right. By myself and my family." Oliver said. "I've seen men with so much power that they don't care who they hurt."

"Sounds like a definition of a 'hero complex'." Slade remarked.

"You're a mercenary, Slade, I don't expect you to understand why I do what I do." Oliver pointed out.

"I'm not a monster, Oliver." Slade said. "I have a family too. A son and a daughter. They both followed in my footsteps to be like me. Agents of A.S.I.S. But Joe… he had changed. I once saw him kill ruthlessly the Jackals. Mercenaries we were supposed to apprehend. He took no prisoners, no survivors. He wanted to be just like me."

Oliver then looked at Slade in a different light, seeing how ashamed Slade was. "He said he wanted to be exactly like Deathstroke but I never wanted this for him. And it eventually cost him. They slit his throat when neither of us wanted to join the Circle. Joe… he may be like me but even he has his limits. Rose, she never was one for… hunting."

"You mean she's not a killer." Oliver pointed out.

"I suppose at some point I realized that I could not be Deathstroke forever. You and I walk between two worlds, kid. But we can do it only for so long. You've seen how it cost you and me. You'll have to choose between Oliver Queen and the Arrow. Your family? Or the hood?" Slade asked as Oliver realized he had a point.

"What about you, Slade?"

"It's too late for me." Slade said. "I cannot go back anymore."

"Maybe not. Maybe this is our chance at redemption." Oliver argued as Slade considered.

"You have my respect, kid. That's and your family are the reasons I've never outed you. Anyone targeting an innocent family, has no honor and should be crushed like a bug." Slade growled and Oliver nodded.

"We better make sure our flight path is clear of the EMP blast zone." Oliver said as suddenly, he and Slade saw a surge of energy blast throughout Starling City, leading into total blackout as they saw explosions in the streets and heard screams. "Oh, my God…"

"All those people down there don't know what happened—" Slade stopped as he heard beeping.

"What is—"

"An incoming missile! Hang on!" Slade yelled as he pulled the lever but the missile hit the tail of the chopper as it plummeted to the ground but Slade managed to crash land as he and Oliver groaned in pain. "You OK, kid?"

"Yeah! Just banged up a bit." Oliver said.

* * *

In the streets everyone was panicking as cars crashed and were on fire, people being treated by medics and the cops as Lieutenant Pike, Detective Hilton and Quentin, among other policemen were trying to calm everyone down.

* * *

The Arrow shot down some of the rogue A.R.G.U.S. operatives as Deathstroke lunged at more of them, cutting them down and shooting them with his pistol as they fought their way through the streets.

* * *

"What the hell?" Quentin demanded as he and Hilton rushed down the streets, hearing the screams and gunshots.

* * *

The Arrow rolled over the barricade and kicked one of the operatives down before knocking him out. More of A.R.G.U.S. agents appeared, shooting at him but the Arrow jumped at a truck and fired a grapnel arrow, swinging forward before firing an explosive arrow as the agents were sent flying in the air.

Deathstroke threw a grenade as the explosion killed four agents and he then slammed one of them against a van and repeatedly pummeled him before snapping his neck. Deathstroke then hijacked a van with a giant gas tank and drove forward as the agents attempted to shoot at Slade but Slade's armor protected him before he planted a bomb n the van and jumped out as the van exploded, destroying the barricade set up by the rogue A.R.G.U.S. agents and the Ninth Circle.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Quentin wondered as he, Hilton and Pike saw the dead bodies of the Ninth Circle troops and A.R.G.U.S. agents.

"Lieutenant Pike." One of the agents called out as Pike approached him. "Return to your station and leave this to us."

"What's going on?" Pike demanded.

"Nothing, just rioters we took care of." The agent said.

"What rioter? It's a little too soon for this kind of panic, when it's been barely half an hour." Quentin questioned.

"Officers, please—"

"Detectives." Hilton corrected.

"Detectives, please, clear the streets, we'll have everything under control—"

" _The Arrow is trying to breach! Take him out!_ " Suddenly, the agent's radio went off as Quentin, Hilton, Pike and other policemen realized that he was a rogue operative and soon enough, the A.R.G.U.S. agents and SCPD engaged in a gunfight.

* * *

Deathstroke pulled out a sniper rifle, providing cover for the Arrow, who rushed across the plaza, shooting down the Ninth Circle and A.R.G.U.S. operatives, making his way to the conference building. As the Arrow rushed down the courtyard, he shot several arrows as the operatives fell down dead, alongside with Slade providing cover.

The Arrow then hid behind a car as more operatives went out and fired an explosive arrow, killing them. The Arrow jumped on a pole and flipped forward, knocking over the railing two operatives from a watchtower as they fell down on the ground, hard. Deathstroke provided cover as he shot down the reinforcements as the Arrow entered the building.

"You're all clear, kid. I'll see if I can sneak in from the top floor." Slade said.

"Copy." Oliver said before he saw a man in red leather suit with a hood, also with a bow and a quiver with arrows. "Roy?"

"Hey." Roy said as Oliver stopped, considering that Roy was working for A.R.G.U.S. too.

"Roy, listen, you're making a mistake."

"Assassinating a president?" Roy pointed out. "No kidding. I didn't sign for something like that. I don't know what the hell was she thinking. All she told me was that we were going to ensure national security, when she called me in and then, an EMP goes off and innocent people are panicking? I knew she was immoral but this is too far."

"Roy, Waller is planning something terrible." Oliver pleaded.

"Say no more. If you want my help, I'm in." Roy said.

* * *

Oliver and Roy snuck through the vents as A.R.G.U.S. agents and the Ninth Circle operatives were scouring the area.

"No sign of the hostiles."

"If it is Queen or Wilson, leave them alive." Waller ordered.

"What is she up to with the president?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know." Roy said before they saw a fist punch through the ceiling and someone pulled them down before they saw a tall muscular man with a mask and a tank attached to his back with tubes attached to it and his arms.

"Bane." Oliver said. Bane attempted to stomp on him but Oliver and Roy rolled away.

"I've been waiting for a real challenge. Let's dance, payasos!" Bane said.

Oliver and Roy dodged as Bane threw punches. Oliver jammed an arrow into Bane's shoulder before Bane grabbed him and slammed him against a wall. Oliver pressed a button and electricity surged through Bane as he spasmed and let Oliver go but he quickly pulled the arrow out and tried to punch Oliver. Oliver dodged as Bane punched through the wall and Roy kicked Bane in the leg as Bane knelt down.

Roy whacked Bane in the head but Bane was unfazed before he whirled around and sent a right hook at Roy's face, knocking him hard on the ground as Roy spat out blood. Oliver hit Bane in the face with his bow and headbutted him but Bane was barely fazed as he laughed. "You'll have to do better than that, loco!"

Oliver punched Bane in the face hard and it did have an effect as Bane stumbled back. Bane roared and tried to slam his fists at Oliver like hammers but Oliver jumped back as Bane's fists crashed the floor.

"What's the matter? Too slow for us? Maybe you're losing your touch." Roy taunted.

"I am Bane! I never lose!" Bane snarled, his face red with anger.

He rushed at Oliver and Roy but Oliver and Roy dodged before they fired two arrows at the Venom tanks attached to Bane's back and the arrows exploded, destroying the Venom and Bane convulsed violently as his muscles reduced and he became weaker before Roy grabbed Bane in chokehold with his bow and snapped his neck as Oliver stared at Roy. He reminded Oliver a bit of himself.

"Waller tried to recruit him into his Suicide Squad. I protested. She had him beat me up." Roy explained as Oliver nodded. "Let's split up and cover more ground."

* * *

In another area, Deathstroke hid around a corner and threw a flashbang grenade, blinding the agents and all they then saw was shining steel and blood spattering before they fell down, dead as Slade swiftly eliminated them. Slade rushed at three of the Ninth Circle operatives, roaring before he engaged them. They pulled out knives and axes and attempted to fight Slade. They were formidable enemies but were unable to strike Slade due to his enhanced physique as he parried their attacks effortlessly before he cut them down ruthlessly.

Harley Quinn fired from her gun at Slade.

"Oh, Sladey, let's dance, baby." Harley said.

Slade glared. "I don't have time for this." He fired from his gun but Harley dodged as she did a cartwheel. Harley rushed at Slade and kicked him in the face before hitting him in the head with her baseball bat but it did not faze him before Slade grabbed her. "You really think you can beat me? You're even bigger idiot than I thought." He snapped her neck as she fell down with a glassy look.

* * *

"Freeze!" Dinah shouted as she aimed her gun at Oliver and Roy.

"Dinah. Get out of my way." Oliver warned.

"Oliver? What are you doing here? Roy?" Dinah asked, confused.

"Are you in on this?" Oliver demanded.

"On what? All I know is that we were supposed to protect the President and now, the whole city is on blackout and panicking and the Ninth Circle is slaughtering everyone. What are you doing?" Dinah demanded. "Did you have anything to—"

"I'm trying to stop the President from getting assassinated." Oliver explained.

"What? That's our job." Dinah argued.

"Dinah, Waller is lying to you." Oliver said. "She tried to kill me, Sara and Mia and sent Lawton to do it and she's using you and the Circle to kill the President."

"What? That makes no sense. Why would she…" Dinah then trailed off. "Felicity."

"What?" Oliver was confused.

"Felicity. She sent me an e-mail about that A.R.G.U.S. might be compromised." Dinah remembered and Oliver groaned.

"Damn it. I told her not to contact anyone from A.R.G.U.S. Waller must have intercepted it and found out I had found footage of her contacting Dante." Oliver realized. "That's why she sent Lawton to kill me." This was all on Felicity then, despite that Oliver had warned her.

"Look, we can talk about this later. Right now, we need to save the President." Dinah said. "I have an idea but you're not going to like it."

* * *

Roy rushed down the corridor as he saw Jade and engaged her. "I'm really tired of this dance, Jade." Roy said as he blocked her sais with his batons.

"What? Where's the fun in it?" Jade teased.

She swung her sais as Roy jumped back as her blades scratched his jacket. Roy connected his batons into a staff and swung it, hitting Jade in her face. Jade blocked before Roy could hit her again and kicked Roy in the stomach and scratched him across his cheek.

Roy's batons and Jade's sais clashed as sparks flied before Roy gained the upper hand and punched her in the face. Roy then grabbed her sais and disarmed her before kicking her in the leg, making her kneel and then he struck her in the face, knocking her out.

* * *

Dinah shot Oliver in the arm and he punched her as hard as he could to make a bruise on her face to make it convincing before she dragged Oliver towards Waller, who had on her knees the President.

"Excellent work, agent Drake. I'm glad your skills were put to use." Waller said.

"He put up a fight." Dinah said as Waller nodded, seeing the bruise on Dinah's face.

"I can imagine." Waller nodded as Dinah forced Oliver on his knees, to make it believable.

"What is going on here?" Dinah asked.

"We're saving this country." Dante said. "The famous Oliver Queen. Just in time to be useful. How does it feel to be known in the history to be the one to assassinate the President of the United States?"

"Go fuck yourself." Oliver sneered.

"Of course, A.R.G.U.S. will be a little too late to save him and the Arrow will be shot down multiple times trying to escape." Waller said. "Cliché but clean."

"The surveillance camera footage is not going to prove that. You honestly believe—"

"The surveillance footage? The EMP fried it. We own your security measures, Madame President. And if I want to, I can make it look like you were assassinated by two circus clowns and a crocodile. So keep your mouth shut and you just might live a few minutes longer." Waller pointed out as Oliver glared.

"You've betrayed everything you stood for. This is not A.R.G.U.S." Oliver said and Dinah nodded, believing Oliver, finally realizing what did she get herself into with Waller. She had no idea Waller intended to assassinate the President but she did not understand why.

"It's always been A.R.G.U.S. But because you botched up some of my plans, such as with Kovar or Reiter or in Hong Kong, the President decided that the agency was not justifying its' funding anymore. All because of one playboy billionaire, who washed up on an island in North China Sea, five years ago. A.R.G.U.S. almost died because of you and this country would become vulnerable to the sort of attacks that you and I've been trying to stop. So me and Mr. Dante decided to take necessary steps—"

Oliver had enough of it as he freed himself from the restraints and grabbed Waller's gun as Deathstroke, Helena and Roy burst in, shooting down A.R.G.U.S. agents, asides from Dinah before Oliver slammed Waller to a table and Deathstroke cut both Dante's hands off as he cried out in pain and knelt down.

"Don't!" Roy said as he turned to Helena, who was about to kill Dinah as well.

"Madame President, are you alright?" Dinah neared the President.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." The president nodded.

"You have three minutes before the army gets here. Now I want to know one thing. Why?" Oliver growled. "Why me? Why Mia and Sara?"

"You could've been useful, Mr. Queen." Waller said. "But you and your principles… you never would've listened. You never would've joined us. You needed to see, some men deal only in extreme and it would be naïve to believe that anything less than extreme measures can stop them."

"So you stoop down to using a family as a leverage and killing innocents?" Slade snarled, glaring at both Waller and Dante.

"This world needs to be in balance." Dante said. "We just bring chaos."

"And we bring order. But White House believed that we were going too far, so they needed a wake-up call. But you were an obstacle because you would've seen through our methods. I would've given you a proper incentive but Mr. Dante felt that you were a loose end." Waller explained as Oliver snarled, jamming an arrow into Waller's shoulder.

"Laurel almost got raped, Sara got injured and Mia is so traumatized she won't talk anymore! All because of you!" Oliver snarled as Waller cried out in pain.

"Who knew how much and to whom did you tell about us." Waller said before the army burst in with readied weapons, alongside with Pike, Quentin and Hilton.

"Drop your weapons! On the ground, now!" Steve Trevor said.

"Colonel Trevor. Sergeant Diggle. Officers." The president stepped up. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"Oliver…" Quentin widened his eyes to see Oliver in the Arrow's suit and then suddenly all the pieces fell together. "I should've known…"

"Detective, I don't see anyone else in here asides from us. And I'm sure you don't either." The president said, the message clear as Steve, Diggle, Quentin, Hilton and Pike nodded, trying to ignore Oliver, Slade, Roy and Helena, despite that they now knew that Oliver was the Arrow.

"No, ma'am." Quentin nodded.

"We should escort you to safety." Steve said as they accompanied the president, although Quentin now had a lot of questions for Oliver.

Oliver wanted to kill Waller but he was tired of killing as he turned around as Waller laughed.

"Are you going to testify at my trial? I could use a good character witness." Waller gloated.

"You've already had your trial. This is for Joe Wilson and Mia Dearden Queen." Slade said before he pulled out his gun and shot Waller in the head and then cut Dante's head off.

Dinah considered, confused now what happened. "Oliver… why?"

"She set me up and wanted to use me as a scapegoat so that A.R.G.U.S. could continue existing and she almost killed people that I love." Oliver said.

"You know this is going to be a big clusterfuck, do you?" Dinah said. "I mean, I've heard shouting on the comms that you were the one, who assassinated the president and the world will believe it too. Come with me. Let me help you clear your name."

"No." Oliver declined. "I need to… I need to sort out something else."

* * *

"I should've known." Quentin said as he and Oliver talked in private. "All the times you've vanished, how you saved Laurel, looking out for her and Sara and your Mom and Thea… I should've known."

"I'm sorry if you're disappointed." Oliver said.

"There was a time I would be pissed." Quentin admitted. "But considering how many times you've saved my little girls and all I've seen in the past few years, it's challenged my beliefs. And I realized… not always law can help to bring justice. What you did for Laurel last night, is a pure example of it."

"You do realize you could lose your job for thinking that way." Oliver pointed out.

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. I mean, all the things you must have sacrificed to save this city… save our families… how far you were willing to go to save the people you love…" Quentin said, impressed.

"I had a good example." Oliver said.

"Yeah, your Dad would be proud of you." Quentin nodded.

"I'm not talking about my Dad." Oliver said and there was a long silence between him and Quentin, countless unsaid words exchanged between the two of them. "I've always wanted to live by my parents' example but also by yours. I love both your daughters and Sara and Mia… they're the most important things in my life."

Quentin nodded. "I know. Truth be told, at first I thought you were just a spoiled, entitled punk. But… Sara… she saw good in you I was unable to see for a time until before the Gambit. And if I wasn't sure before, now I know. That I'm proud of you. You'd always look out for my little girls."

He and Oliver shook hands.

"But I can't anymore." Oliver said.

"Why not?" Quentin wondered.

"Look around." Oliver said, ashamed. "Look what I've done in the past few months after how they tried to kill me, Sara and Mia. They almost raped Laurel and… you can't even imagine the half of the thing I—"

"Don't." Quentin held Oliver's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. Trust me. It never helps. You were a victim of circumstances that pushed you down a path you did not deserve to walk to but you did and you survived. You may think the worst of yourself right now… but you're a good man, Oliver. And that coming from me, should say something."

Oliver nodded as he smiled at Quentin before they shook hands.

"Look after them, Quentin. Look after everyone." Oliver said.

"I will." Quentin promised as Oliver walked away.

* * *

**_Later, A.R.G.U.S._ **

"This is such a mess." Steve said as he, Lyla and Dinah were in the office.

"And now half of the country believes that Oliver Queen, the Arrow, tried to kill the President, while the other half believes he's a hero." Lyla said. "I can't believe that Waller fooled us all."

"Look, we need to get our story straight because right now, Oliver is public enemy number one. We need to get to the bottom of this." Dinah said as Lyla nodded.

"Bring in Laurel and Sara Lances. We should get our facts straight." Lyla ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost near the end. 1-2 more chapters to go.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	19. Getting the story straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah finishes debriefing Sara and Laurel in the present as the fallout of Waller's conspiracy and revelation of Oliver being the Arrow impacts everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"OK, fake passport and the account number is here." Felicity said, handing Oliver the duffel bag. "Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I need to be invisible now. The world knows who I am." Oliver said. "If I stay, I'll put my Mom, Thea, Tommy, Quentin, Laurel, Sara and Mia in danger. They deserve better than that."

Felicity nodded in understanding before she looked remorseful. "I'm sorry about Mia, OK? I know you told me not to reach out to A.R.G.U.S. but I thought that I could trust agent Drake."

"You did what you thought was right. I can't fault you for that. Just… be careful, OK?" Oliver said as he and Felicity shook hands.

"You too." Felicity said. "And if you want to, I'll keep tabs on your family, Sara and Mia and Tommy."

"I'd appreciate it." Oliver said before he packed up.

* * *

_**Starling City** _

" _Was Oliver Queen truly responsible for the blackout in Starling City last week and attempted assassination of the President? Or did a government agency go rogue…_ "

" _Rumor has it that the Arrow himself had to fight through dangerous mercenaries, such as Bane, Cheshire, Deadshot…_ "

" _According to some news we've received, Oliver Jonas Queen, known former playboy is actually the notorious vigilante known as the Arrow. Whether these allegations, alongside with him being the would-be assassin of President is unknown and all President commented on, is that he actually was a hero…_ "

* * *

Thea and Moira were shocked to see that the charming businessman they had met, was actually a leader of a terrorist organization and neither of them believed that Oliver would assassinate the president but they had to wonder, how didn't they see it sooner that Oliver was the Arrow.

* * *

_**Keystone City** _

Tommy, in Keystone, being the new CEO of Merlyn Global, due to Malcolm's will, after his time at federal protection was over after the Undertaking, read the news on his computer and he felt nothing but great pride of Oliver and maybe a hint of jealousy but he was glad that Oliver would look out for Laurel and Sara and he wasn't so naïve to believe that Oliver would actually assassinate the president.

* * *

_**Central City Police Department** _

"Barry, have you seen the news?" Captain David Singh turned on the TV as Detective Joe West, Eddie Thawne and CSI Barry Allen saw the news about Oliver Queen being the Arrow and Barry smiled, a flicker of lightning in his eyes, as he had suspected that Oliver was the Arrow, making him wonder if he could ever meet his idol.

* * *

_**Gotham City** _

"Master Bruce, where are you going?" Alfred asked as Bruce was packing up.

"I need to find Oliver. I need to help him." Bruce said.

* * *

**_2013_ **

"OK. I think I have everything I need." Dinah finished writing as she put down the pen and got up and turned off the camera. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"What happens now?" Laurel asked.

Dinah considered. "Well, I need to speak with my superiors, Director Michaels and the president but if things will go as planned, I think we'll be able to exonerate Oliver and bring him home, assuming we can find him. I appreciate your cooperation."

"If you find him…" Sara said.

"…I'll do my best to make sure he won't face prison, although the chances that he will be arrested are unlikely." Dinah assured. "I think you will see him again soon."

"Thank you." Sara nodded as she and Laurel got up and shook hands with Dinah.

* * *

Sara and Laurel picked up Mia and entered their car.

"Is Daddy coming home?" Mia asked.

"I don't know, honey. But he promised he'd be home soon." Sara said as Mia smiled.

"Yay! I want to see Daddy again!" Mia cheered, clapping her hands as Sara and Laurel kissed her on her cheek.

"Let's go home." Laurel said as they drove away.

* * *

"Thank you. I think this should clear his name." Lyla nodded, reading Dinah's report.

"Still, I'm not sure if he's fit to join the league. He's… quite extreme." Dinah said.

"I think a test run won't hurt. If the threat is real." Lyla said before her phone rang. "Yes, Bruce?"

"Lyla. I found him." Bruce said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the concluding epilogue to the story.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce visits Oliver and Oliver is happy to learn he can return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

The Arrow was in Russia as he knocked out a thug before he shook hands with Anatoly.

"Thank you. Diaz and his men kept stealing medicine from the hospitals and they're slippery. Without your help, I wouldn't be able to find him." Anatoly said.

"You're welcome, Anatoly." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you should consider coming back to your family. They need you." Anatoly pointed out.

"I can't go back. Not with how things are. And there's no fixing them." Oliver protested.

"You never know." Anatoly argued.

* * *

Oliver was in his apartment as he went out from the shower and changed his clothes.

"You've improved, Bruce." Oliver said, noticing that Bruce had snuck into his apartment unnoticed.

"I've never lost my edge, Oliver." Bruce said.

"What do you want? I can't go back. Everyone knows who I am and they believe I'm a criminal." Oliver said.

"Not anymore. We've cleared your name." Bruce said. "You can go back to your family."

"I… I'm damaged, Bruce. I…" Oliver paused.

"'…am beyond redemption? Beyond any help?' I've heard that before and there was a time I believed that too. But I've had people that love me, who helped me find my way back. Let me help you." Bruce said. "Let me help you save your soul. And perhaps… save the world. You should know, you're not the only one who feels… extraordinary but lost."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"What if I told you that we're forming a league?" Bruce said as Oliver paused, considering.

* * *

_**Starling City** _

Sara opened the door and widened her eyes before kissing Oliver fiercely.

"You're back… you're back." Sara said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Daddy!" Mia said as she and Laurel hugged Oliver tightly.

"Hey. I'm home." Oliver said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now, I have decided to keep the story open-ended and have not fully decided whether I will write a sequel or not but I hope you have enjoyed this story regardless. IF I decide to write a sequel, it might take a while before I get to it due to planning it through and I think you can guess what Bruce and Oliver are up to.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
